Unmasked Hearts
by Sam Cuddles
Summary: She wasn't perfect, but she was all he ever wanted. He wasn't the easiest to love, but she couldn't love anyone but him. Sequel to Masked Confessions and the last in this series.
1. Chapter 1

So if you haven`t read Masked Confessions, AJ and Punk are now together and have gone public. They are the new heel power couple. I just sob when I read this, because I want this so much :(

Happy NewYear

* * *

**Dec, 31st 2012**

_**Paul Haymen in voice over: The reigning defending WWE Champion for four hundred and seven days. The Best In The World, CM Punk. And his lovely young and the vicious future Diva`s Champion, AJ Lee. They invite you to their New Year`s toast. Ladies and gentlemen, you may bow at will.**_

Paul Haymen stood in the middle of the squared ring. His casual suit was gone and instead a formal suit. Black pants, white dress shirt and a sharp tailored jacket. A butterfly bow adorned his neck.

The mat was covered with plush red carpet. A high circled table stood on one corner. Three glass flutes stood tall, decorated with golden glitter and ribbons. In front of Paul was a big square table, red tablecloth and two unlit candles. Two chairs were pushed back to allow instant seating.

He grabbed the mic, holding it close to his lips. He waited for the boos to stop, not an unusual thing for him and Punk and now AJ.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my honor and pleasure to welcome you to our humble celebration as we welcome the new year with our beloved ones. Your and my reigning defending WWE Champion CM Punk and his lovely young girlfriend AJ Lee." At the mention of the two heel superstars the boos started. As usual fans of the 'betrayed' Cena, haters of Punk and AJ in general, and those who just followed the flock because heels were supposed to booed at.

"No. You don`t boo your champion for four hundred and seven consecutive days. You don`t boo the woman who crushed the all mighty 'superman' under her dainty little feet. Well.. Oh just shut the hell up" his voice rose many octaves, his face turned red, eyes burning with so much heat and anger as he faced the people known as the WWE Universe.

He took several breaths, face returning to normal color "If you despise us so much, why did you stay to watch this? I see no empty seats" he tsked, shaking his head as he wiggled his index finger on them facing the camera, his face filling the large screen above the entrance.

"Good" he drawled the word as they settled to see what was in store for the night closing show "Now I won`t take long. Each year we lose and gain. It`s rarely if never that a year goes by where you only gain and gain and gain. And we must be grateful for those moments in our lives. Since a picture is worth a thousand words, I`ll leave you with this" He motioned for the screen as the lights dimmed.

'Cult Of Personality' started to play as Punk`s entrance video played. After it ended, pictures started to play and he prayed he`d never forget anything. This had to be perfect.

The first roll of pictures were of Punk`s feud with Jericho "He came from a broken past, but a broken man he was not. He stood against the hate, the humiliation and the atrocious treatment of the oh so great Y2J, burying all doubts that all of you had about his integrity, his ability and the fact that despite what he lived through that he IS the best in the world"

The next roll was of Daniel Brayn feud "Once a friend turned foe, Punk had no problem kicking the WWE flying goat. Adding the red monster into the mix, some of you said Punk has been jinxed. With a fair maiden by his side, the monster and the goat tried to hide. After a triple threat win, my champion was still taking it in. When out of nowhere a proposal caught him by surprise, the kicked goat tried to steal his soon to be bride. At Money In The Bank loyalties were tested, with odds against him he had Daniel bested."

The roll that followed were of John Cena`s latest failed another pursuit of the WWE championship title.

"Ahh the resident Superman came to right a wrong as Punk continued to be the champ for so long. The first to fail to cash in, Cena stomped away still unconvinced. Another triple threat came, and no one heard 'a new champ came'. With his losing streak far from over, John Cena, what a shocker, demanded a do over. A tie at Night of Champions was the final call, and still John wasn't swayed at all."

The current feud with Ryback was showed next.

"A broken elbow brought a beast, who thought he could make Punk his feast. At Hell he couldn't t survive, and CM Punk continued to thrive. Once again Cena appeared, telling that Survivors Series he will compete. One, two, three the ref said. Ryback was out, and Cena was better off dead"

The last picture was of Punk`s celebration.

"The story of gain has another chapter, where a young woman by the name of AJ would factor. A crazy chick roaming the halls, she affected him to his baby toes. For his safety she slew a beast, brought them a win on team that now can`t be beat. Even after a kiss and shove through a table, their love was better than a soap opera on a cable. Another kiss that left us panting, CM Punk was loudly chanted. A moment of insanity caused him to reject, the loss was such a hard effect. Not to be deterred or stopped, he worked and in his arms she eventually jumped. With Cena at her feet, she joyfully laughed at Dolph`s late fleet."

The screen showed a picture of AJ and Punk locked in a passionate liplock over the fallen bodies of John and Dolph before he fled the scene fearing for his safety.

"No more waiting for they are here. Ladies and gentlemen CM Punk and AJ Lee"

* * *

'Cult Of Personality stopped blaring loudly.

They stood on the center of the ring. AJ was decked in a full form fitting read gown, the white caps of her chucks peeking through the hem of the dress. Her hair was curled tightly, falling off her bare shoulders, the old Cubs hat pulled over the dark strands.

Expertly, and like her onscreen beau, she twirled the mic in her hand. The signature sign of a pipe bomb.

To her right he stood. Decked in a smart suit, his red sneakers contrasting with his black suit. A similar mic in his hand, twirling it. His lips were pulled into his 'Joker smile'.

She walked back, allowing him the spotlight, she leaned on the ropes, arms over the top as she put her best crazy love struck as her head leaned sideways.

"Well well well. This is a happy joyous occasion, isn't it sweetheart?" his eyes rolled to hers, wetting his lips as he took in her. How he couldn't t wait to get her out of her dress and reveal the bounty underneath.

She nodded, a radiant smile filled her face.

"Paul pretty much said it best. So baby, come here, lets toast to those suckers. Come here" he motioned for her to join him. She slinked like a snake. Dark, alluring; her every move oozed sensuality on live TV. He tampered the hot flash of jealousy, wanting to cover her, lock them away from prying leering eyes.

The screen showed a timer on 10. And it started.

9

She picked the two glasses as Paul took one for him. She brazenly ran her hand over his as he took the Pepsi filled glass, tracing his knuckles. She walked her fingers over him, reaching around his neck, tugging him down just a breath away from her lips.

8

Paul moved the table to the back, leaning on the ropes, glass in hand.

7

She raised her glass to his mouth, her hand still around his neck as she took a sip of his glass.

6

She tossed the empty glass behind her, watching him flung his uncaring where it landed.

5

"No balloons, Paul?" The mic was dropped next, landing next to his.

4

He flung his beloved hat to the floor, knowing Haymen would pick it up and keep it.

3

Haymen motioned to stage hand. A red balloon started to fall from above, followed by a black, then another red.

2

"I love you" The balloons started to fall like rain, threatening to bury them.

1

"I love you too. Now shut up and kiss me"

Screams filled the arena as he captured her lips hungrily. It wasn't soft, and hardly shy. She tried to match his hunger as his lips branded her.

Life was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Reading

* * *

**January, 3rd 2013**

"Rough night handsome?" She purred with a thick southern drawl. Her open palms were flattened on the middle of his back. Her front was pressed close to his back, her warm breath tickled his neck as she breathed the words softly and seductively. She traced a burning path up to his shoulders, widening to curve around his body, down his arms until she clasped her his hands with hers.

"Rough and long," His gruff voice vibrated through her. It always amazed her, how he could turn her switch on by just a rumble of his gravely voice. It felt like he was designed to make her crazy with a look, needy with touch and oh so wild with a kiss.

"I can imagine bossing the moving men would be so tiring" She leaned back, smiling at his groan with the lack of contact. It soon turned into an appreciative tune as her hands began to kneed the tensed muscles of his shoulders and back.

"Woman – I swear, you've got more crap than any hundred people on the planet" he rolled his shoulders, feeling the knots lessen. Even if his daily physical routine consisted of bossing men around, hitting the light weights a bit, he was a tense man. The proverbial chip on his shoulder felt like actual heavy brick chip. "You do realize that this is only a four bedroom right?"

She grinned sheepishly "That's still three more bedroom than you and I need!" She raised her eyebrows suggestively, eliciting a deep chuckle from his throat before he claimed her mouth in soft kiss. Her hands circled his waist, pushing against him intimately, eliciting a deep moan, it rumbled in his chest, through his back and felt her nipples ache so suddenly. If his voice sent her this out of control she could only imagine what his hands, lips and tongue would do to her.

It never failed that as soon as their lips touched, passion quickly over came them both; the kiss growing in intensity. He maneuvered her around, her legs encircling his waist, her hands fanning his neck before her nails dragged on his short shaved head, shivering from the erotic sensation, as his hands traveled over her petite frame, creeping under the thin material of her tank top to caress the soft, supple skin beneath, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure as they made contact with her skin which was already flushed in anticipation of his touch. Traveling slightly further south, he played with the waistline of her boyish shorts and let his hands slide over the smooth fabric covering her ass.

He laid her down on the dark chocolate colored bed spread that she had talked him into – 'it's neutral' she had insisted, the look on her face just far too cute for him to refuse. At any rate, he was a little too busy to appreciate exactly how right she had been with the selection as he relieved her of any vestments that still shielded her body from his fiery touch and hastily tossed aside those garments that had continued to restrict him.

He pushed her hands away from him, halting her teasing arousing touches. Huffing, he glared at the tight top. She tried not to laugh, she honest to god tried, but a snort escaped her followed by a series of giggles. He looked so frustratingly cute.

"How do you get this thing off?"

"What`s the matter? losing your touch baby?" she cooed to him, watching those dangerous things he called eyes. They always shown of emotions. Happiness, anger, jealousy, rage, humor, and love. They were always so animated and easy to read. It made him more bearable that way. She knew what he needed, what he wanted and what he desperately ached for.

Phil was a very hard person to live with but his eyes where her guide.

"Sweetheart, I can snap your flimsy bra off with one hand while the other gets you off. But lets face it all of your tops have something against me. Your panties beg me to take them off, yet those evil little things refuse to be off."

He truly could. She knew first hand how multitasking her beau is. How he took advantage of his ability to attack several sensitive areas at once. Kiss her lips, tug at her aching buds, finger tracing their hot wet joining as he buried himself home. He was good at piling sensation after sensation until the dam become too full and would snap in shudders, tremors, moans and hot blinding bliss.

Her lush lips that curved into the most tantalizing smile he'd ever seen, one that hinted at secrets known only to her – secrets he swore he would have been more than willing to kill to get and he was mesmerized by how unconscious that provocative motion seemed. And when that russet gaze connected with his, caressed his figure in careful appraisal, and those crimson lips curved into a smile so enticing, he knew there was no way he could turn away now.

"Care to make a bargain?"

"What could you possibly have that is worth bargaining for?"

She knew she had him where she wanted, all the talk was just pleasantries and their own version of foreplay.

"I could take this mean top off for you"

Damn it. She had him there. "What do you want in return?"

"A simple demonstration of your multitasking abilities."

He couldn't help the disappointment fill his voice, even if he knew better "Just that?"

"We`ll play it by ear, see how it goes from there. Do we have a deal Mr Brooks?" She offered her small hand to him.

"Deal. Now off please"

His glare intensified at how easily the top came off with just a flick of her wrist. Maybe the mechanism of her tops were a little too complex for him to figure out, but someday he`d win this war. His ego man pride damn well demanded as he beat on his chest with closed fists, his caveman club at his feet.

_I need to get out more._

"Now put your money, where your mouth is. Pay up handsome"

* * *

Her bare breasts were aching so badly that even the lightest feather-like contact against his chest sent bolts of pleasure straight to her core.

"Phil, please. I need you. All of you. Please, baby. _Pleasepleasepleaseplease_," she cooed mindlessly, bowing up as much as her trapped arms and legs would allow. The throb was just insufferable. She couldn't take it anymore. If he refused her now, she couldn't be held responsible for her actions.

She bucked up again and gasped sharply. His naked erection was so big and hard that it caught in between their bodies as she moved, making him moan as she rotated against him.

"See?" she whispered. "You need it too. Let me take care of you. I'll make you feel so good, you'll never want me to stop."

"Get inside me, Phil. Now. I _mean _it."

He gasped. Her low, dangerous command making him seize up, his eyes widening with shock and lust.

Still spread out for him like stunning sacrifice, she looked almost ethereal in beauty and loving fury. He grunted with a haughty smirk, dripping with possession. His finger dipped into her womanly core, with fingers glistering and drenched with her desire he started making little patterns over the love bite he put there the night before. He knew it wasn't gentlemanly, but he couldn't help it. The sight of her so thoroughly captured and taken by him was just primal. He was wilted down to his most primitive instincts. Take what's his. Mark what's his. Protect, impregnate and love what's his. She was all of these things. He purred at the knowledge.

"I find your antics adorable and I have an overwhelming urge to shove my tongue down your throat" His low voice sent tendrils of awareness all through her body.

"Baby..."She broke off into a gasp as he slid into her, her back arching, her body offering itself up to him, deepening his first glide.

"Fuck" Wicked and wanting, his voice could have killed her, but his body was doing a good enough job on its own, starting a slow, rocking rhythm that forced air from her nostrils, forced her eyes closed and her teeth around his shoulder. She had to release him with a gasp as he swore in desperation and it reverberated through her body. Very little after that could be described as 'slow.'

And from that ostentatious start, when he'd first arched into her and she'd gasped, to middle, when he was shaking and her harsh cries were exploding around him after each powerful thrust, to what she thought was the finish, when it was her turn to arch with a wail, it was all rough, explosive, mind-numbing; a small moment of surreality, though, when her body was trembling, when his grip loosened and he pressed a small kiss against her sweaty forehead. When his glide gentled and his head hung and he quaked within her before dropping down, smothering her with a weight that didn't seem as heavy as it should.

Her limbs were heavy, weak. She was adrift in a sea of aftershocks and a strange, relaxed kind of mental quietness. Through a blissful haze, his view settled upon the opened boxes and some of the objects removed from them: a plethora of trophies, ornaments and… pom-poms?

"Um…baby…" He whispered, nodding his head in the direction of the gold and purple pom-poms when he had her attention.

"Oh.. I used to be a cheerleader… you know that."

"You still have the uniform too?" He asked hopefully with a boyish twinkle in his eye.

"Wow - they say you really get to know someone when you move in with them but... wow! One of those are you? Have to say, I'm a little disappointed."

"I'm not – especially if you still have that uniform!"

* * *

**January, 7th 2013**

**Monday Night Raw**

**Ryback VS Paul Haymen**

**TLC for the WWE Championship**

The 'Feed Me More' chants lessened until they ceased to be. Ryback stood at one corner, bouncing his bulgy bulky frame on the balls of his feet. His facial expression could only be described as a man starving to feed.

And Paul Haymen was the main course meal.

The familiar statics filled the arena, followed by the music associated with a man who is becoming to be known as The Best In The World. Everyone was curious as to whom was getting out since said man was sitting at commentary.

Vince had been crystal clear. If Punk was deemed unfit to compete against Ryback for the WWE Championship, Paul was his replacement. The icing was the tables, ladders and chairs stipulation added.

Decked in his usual suit, Paul Haymen walked from behind the curtain. The WWE title strapped around his waist. He walked proudly, his gait confident despite the stacking odds against him. He knelt on one knee, hands cupped over his mouth as he screamed the familiar phrase 'It`s Clobbering time' after checking his imaginary watch on his wrist.

He faced the camera, face breaking into a smile dripping with cunning wisdom. A second latter, the arena was bathed in darkness. The pyro work and the music started. The newly turned heel, AJ stepped out next to Paul.

Just like her contrasting emotions and career, so was her dress. The front was snow white, almost blinding if you look long enough. The black 'Knees To Faces' stretching above her chest. Twirling in place she revealed the back. Soot black with the white 'I Am A Paul Haymen' phrase on her back. The finishing touches were the ever present cuts and knots on the side, tantalizing anyone with golden patches of skin.

He offered her his arm, and she linked hers through as they walked down the ramp, the boos of the crowd felt like flowers being thrown at them. The hate and heat surrounding the new bad couple was exciting.

She sat on the middle rope, holding it out for Paul, blowing a kiss to the man watching, sitting next to Jerry and Cole. He made a motion of capturing the flying kiss in his hand, pressing his fingertips to his cheek before blowing her one of his own.

Once Paul went through, she stuck her body a bit out, pressing her weight, she leaned back, looking upside down at Punk who grinned wolfishly at her, wagging his finger, mouthing 'behave' to her. She painted an innocent smile on her face, sending him a wink.

She slinked through the ropes seamlessly, standing next to Paul. As if it was of the norms to peal the wrapping on a lollipop during a main even, she did. Handing the wrapper to a stagehand as she plucked the candy in her mouth, her cheek bulging.

Justin cleared his throat before raising the mic to his mouth.

"Introducing first,the challenger. Weighing at 291 lbs, from the Sin City. Ryback"

Being the crowd favorite among those in the ring, the cheers were loud as Ryback stepped up from his corner, flexing his muscles, gazing hungrily at Paul and then the title he held.

'Feed Me More' chants broke out, as Ryback repeated them with the crowd, inching his way to the standing duo. His gaze was locked with the crazy one of AJ, still screaming his annoying catchphrase.

If there was no screaming, they would've heard the pop as she drew the cherry red lollipop from her mouth, offering it to the Big Hungry. After another second of glaring, she looked back at Paul shrugging before returning the candy to her mouth.

"His opponent and fighting on behalf of the current WWE Champion CM Punk. Weighing in at 232 lbs from New York city, Paul Haymen"

He walked up, raising the title high above his head, basking in the boos of the crowd who have no lost love for him. He handed the ref the title after planting a big smooch on it, watching as he showed it to Ryback, then raising it high himself, showing it will be defended using the tables, ladders and chairs that filled the arena.

Ryback hung back watching as AJ helped Paul of his jacket, taking his shirt and watch. She kissed his cheek before stepping through the ropes, handing the garments to Punk after a sloppy kiss that had Cole comment something about getting a room.

In a loose 'Knees To Faces' shirt, he rolled his shoulders and neck. AJ stood at ring side, a look of worry etched on her face.

After asking if they are ready, the ref called for the bell to ring.

Three loud rings and the match was on.

* * *

Ryback slid from the ring, a chair, table and a heavy looking steel ladder were brought into the ring. Mocking Paul as if telling him your end will be by one or all those three things.

Horrified, Paul watched as Ryback followed, sliding back in the ring. With a hand around his ankle, AJ tugged Paul and he slid himself underneath the bottom rope, standing near the commentary table where Punk was seated.

'Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta' filled the buzzing building, as all the attention was now on the three figures clad from head to toe in black.

Dean Ambrose.

Seth Rollins.

Roman Reigns.

Those known as 'The Shield' against injustice, the three young men who made their ways to the ring always going through the crowd, until they got to their prey that was a sitting duck in the smack down in the middle of the squared ring.

All eyes where on the crowd trying to pick them out as they descended to bring justice on their number one foe. Ryback, who was turning in circles trying to pin point them, to see from where they would attack.

But the old saying went along the lines of.. or maybe it was the old tactic of bait and switch.

Ryback took the bait, as his attention went to the crowds, bad habits do die hard, and his was still going strong.

From underneath the ring, they rose, slipping with ease as they circled him. A big juicy prey to hungry wolves. In a fury of movement they soon overpowered him. A table broken in half, splinters poking his back, a steel chair laid at an odd angle as Seth prepared to jump from his high perch at the ladder.

A newly returned Rock, Punk`s opponent at the Royal Rumble, came running down; sliding into the ring, fighting back against Roman and Dean who tried to keep him from helping the beaten Ryback.

A spear by Roman to his midsection, caused them to ram into the ladder and Seth barely jumped in time to avoid going over with the ladder. Wither by chance or sheer dump luck, he landed, elbow first over Ryback, the latter wheezing in pain.

Always and forever the crowd`s favorite, Rock was able to overpower Roman after Dean was thrown outside. He focused his attention on Paul, looking ready to drag his ass back into the fight.

He took a step when the arena was once again bathed in darkness. The shadow of the bulky heavy man from the TLC match appeared for a split second before it was gone. Seconds latter the lights came back on. In a show of tricks and lights, the Rock was thrown in a corner, the three members of The Shield keeping him down by kicks and punches.

Ryback was unmoving as Paul stepped over struggling to pick his leg as the ref started the count.

One

Two

Three

The bell rang

"And your winner, and still WWE Champion Paul Haymen and CM Punk"

* * *

With Ryback rolled out and getting checked over, The Shield dragged The Rock to the center of the ring. A stare down between the two sides and creepy unnerving crazy looks from AJ and Dean, the three men stepped away as Paul, Punk and AJ stood over the prone body of The Great One.

"This isn't Hollywood Dwayne. This is the WWE, where the strong ones only survive. There can only be one alpha male in the jungle and it can only be The Best In The World"

She stepped on his body, digging her dainty chuck encased feet in the chest of The Great One. She reached around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips danced, hands roamed as the basked in the loud deafening noise.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

I offer grief counselling from B&B.

* * *

_The smile on your face_  
_Lets me know_  
_That you need me_  
_There's a truth_  
_In your eyes_  
_Saying you'll never leave me_  
_The touch of your hand says_  
_You'll catch me_  
_Wherever I fall_

With a battle cry, she charged. The small yet forceful tackle sending them to the ground. Instead of hard ground, fluffy soft snow cushioned their fall.

His 'omph' of surprise was muffled as warm lips, unlike the cold nippy weather, landed on his, coaxing him to react and kiss back. His now numb fingers tangled in the wild curls of her hair, clenching them close to the nap of her neck, mindful to keep the hot pink beanie on top of her hair.

The cold underneath his back was barely registering to his sensitive and focused senses as always the case whenever she was within touching distance. Kissing distance.

Nimble fingers snaked inside his jacket, curving around his torso, her body now flush atop of his overheating one. At the rate this was going, they`re going to thaw the snow around them from the heat produced.

She tugged at his lower lip, the motion tugging something low in his stomach, stirring him. Heavy lidded, he opened his eyes, watching her playful ones dance with mirth. She was doing it on purpose.

"What`s stopping me from taking your clothes off and have my way with you, right here, right now?" his husky graveled voice stirred alluring and inviting images in her head, wantonly calling out to her to take him up on his offer.

"Lets see. It`s super cold"

"I`ll keep you warm" a now semi warm hand slipped under her jacket and top, drawing circles on the very warm and inviting skin of her lower back.

"Your sisters are here" she was trying to think of reasons why she wasn't naked already. Why they weren't naked already.

"I`ll tell them to go inside" his cold nose nuzzled her warm neck, seeking the warmth she offered. He inhaled the sweet smell that was all April. After years of using the bubble gum body wash and shampoo, a month ago she switched to sharp tangy orange smell and he found himself getting more addicting to it.

"And as much as you love Colt, I am not sure you wanna give him a free show" The last word hitched as blunt teeth closed around her earlobe, tugging before soothing the flesh with warm tongue and heated breaths. The growl of possessiveness rumbled through his chest into hers, pentrated her skull, sending shock waves through her body until it clenched in desire.

She`ll never get tired of the jealous side of her man. Her man, it felt good to say it now with no one to be scared of, of someone taking it away from her. He was her man. All hers. Alpha male, possessive hot head and the biggest jerk in love.

"Mine" four letters, one word. That all it took to send her into a gooey puddle of melting bones and nerves. Not that it would take much from him to get what he wanted, to make her feel stuff.

"Yours" She knew what he wanted to hear, and while he wasn't insecure about where her heart is, he needed to hear it everyday, just to make sure it was real. That they were really happening "Only yours"

"Yours too, but you already know that"

"Won`t hurt to hear it" he knew if he leaned back, he`d find her lips set into her famous pout, the one she uses to get what she wants from him, not that he`d deny her anything.

He eased her back, cupping her face in his hands. Her cheeks were flushed pink, her eyes sparkling with happiness. The sight would never be old or tiring to him as he always wanted her happy, content and certainly in love with him.

"I love you" the way his eyes lit up as they gazed into hers told her everything. More than any words could. While he didn't say all the lovey dovey words every minute, he was showing them when he would look at her, touch her, kiss her and hold her.

_All day long_  
_I can hear people_  
_Talking out loud _  
_But when you hold me near _  
_You drown out the crowd _  
_Try as they may_  
_They could never define_  
_What's been said_  
_Between your_  
_Heart and mine_

Her black painted nails traced the dark wood of the dresser. The sound of shower still running strong inside and she could picture him lathering his strong lean body, rubbing generously before rinsing under the hot water. It was known fact to them whenever they hit the shower at the same time, not a lot of cleaning would be done. Always finding themselves tangled in a passionate embrace, straining for that release that`d knock them out of their orbits, swimming in a daze of erotic bubble.

She walked to their closet.

Their closet.

His and hers.

Still decked in her fluffy white robe, matching the one hung on the door; waiting for him to slip into she opened the doors wide. Her hanged dresses so short they were the same length to his few dress shirts. Her hand trailed over the clothes softly, feeling as if this was the finale piece of her never ending puzzle. She was used to walking around with a gap missing, refusing to be filled. Until Phil came along. Even through all the hardship they have faced, at the end they were always by each other`s side.

She had went from a panties under his bed, to panties in his drawers.

Strong hands wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, feeling the steam from his shower as well as the soft scrapping of his whiskered jaw.

"They fit perfectly" He dropped a kiss to the side of her neck, inhaling a greedy gulp of her addictive smell. Her small hands rested atop of his tracing the tattooed knuckles absent minded as they both continued to look at the simple sight of her clothes and his nestled together "They look as if they've been always here"

She was startled out of her thoughts as he broke the embrace, only to return shortly. He held the large album infront of them. She traced the velvety cover, adorned with abstract designs and lettering. He flipped the cover open, her heart soared as she read the inscription by the handwriting she knew as well as she knew her own.

_"Life's about the perfect moments...looking for the next while holding on to the ones we had. Our past is safe in these glossed pages as we search to make our future memories a reality. I have loved you once, love you still and forever you`ll be my baby."_

She flipped the pages slowly taking in the pictures already assembled together. The first pages contained pictures when they had started their summer romance on TV. The awkward hallway hug, the kiss at SD, the awkward hug after their tag match. The next were an assembly of more personified moments.

The picture taken by Kofi at the Christmas party in Ireland. Another were the one with his family at the thanksgiving dinner. All had small scribbling underneath, stating the date and a personal note by him.

Overwhelmed by the touching gesture, she turned in his arms, her small arms circling his waist before squeezing strongly. He closed the album, carefully tossing it to the bed behind them, his own arms closing around her small body. They swayed in place in silence, both too content to stand all day like this.

"I love you" her voice was muffled by the fluffy robe, her face trying to burrow through his skin and become one with him.

He dropped a kiss to the crown of her head, his eyes focusing on his brown jacket, a smile breaking over his face, showing his dimples.

"I love you too. So much"


	4. Chapter 4

_I could feel it from the start_

_Couldn't stand to be apart_

_Something 'bout you caught my eye_

_Something moved me deep inside_

_I don't know what you did boy but you had it_

_And I've been hooked ever since_

She watched from her perch on the leather couch in his dressing room as tugged the trunks over his lean hips. The shiny blue material stretching generously around his taut powerful body, encasing his round behind enticingly to her ever hungry eyes. Would there be a time when she would look at him and not think of locking them inside a room, having mind numbing, earth-shattering sex?

He bent to pick his kickpads and the rest of his gear, eyes following the moves of his body. Every curve and dent was alluring in its own right.

She would bet her favorite red chucks that they`d still be having hot sex well into their fifties, sixties if they maintained the strict regime of dieting and exercises. She wasn't all that great with math but another thirty years with that man in bed multiplied by a minimal of two rounds per day... She clamped the urge to bounce on the couch in giddy excitement.

That was a lot of sex.

Unnoticed by her, he was watching her face through the reflection in the hanged mirror above him. How her brown eyes followed his every movement, a pink tinging to her round cheeks before an excited smile broke on her face, her pearly white teeth bared.

Her stomach did its usual routine of flip flops, rolling in giddy nervousness before being invaded by the phantom butterflies, and her abdomen decided it wanted to power a small city judging by all the electricity crackling through it as he turned to face her. A quick peak at his front, filing away the image of the tattooed chest and long arms for later, her eyes rose to meet his twinkling ones, telling her he knew what she was thinking about. She patted the empty space next to her, wiggling her eyebrow playfully at him. Opening his mouth in shock, his eyes the size of golf balls he motioned to himself mouthing 'Me?'. Nodding her answer, she curved her finger inwards calling to him to come to her.

In his bright orange socks he padded to her, putting his ring gear on the floor, sitting at the far end of the sofa, slacking his weight, a long arm curving around the back of the couch, the other resting on his bouncing knee, finger tracing the tapping around the still healing knee. Her eyes followed the movement, raising a suspicious eyebrow at him. He ignored her, flickering his lip ring as he took in her attire. The short black shorts hugged her womanly curves nicely, leaving the expanse of her golden legs open for viewing. The golden metallic zipper on each side was calling out for them to be fingered before pulling them up towards her tiny waist, allowing his hands to snak through the barely there material, to curve around her soft and fleshy backside.

He was becoming more convinced. He was an ass man. He was April`s ass man.

With a snake like moves, she slinked to him, crawling the small distance to him, swinging a smooth tanned leg over him, settling snugly in his lap, peaking innocently at him under thick lashes as she fitted her open thighs around him, settling her heating core atop of his spandex covered lap.

"Hi" her voice was hushed, low and sinful to his overactive imagination. If she sounded like that now, he could barely restrain himself from finding out how she`ll sound like in the throes of passion. He curved a hand around her waist, basking in masculine pride as she shuddered and seemed to struggle to find words.

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass_

It was slow, and yet insistent, it was firm, commanding, and knowing, and it drew her towards him when he pulled slightly away to gauge her reaction. She released her caught breath, released her tensed toes, and made herself stop trailing after his mouth in disappointment knowing how smug he`d get. He smiled, just a bit, waiting until she managed to lift heavy eyelids before he leaned and caught her mouth again, this time more demanding, pulling a hard gasp from her lips and into his. His left hand slid against her arm, up to her shoulder, and a small part of her felt his pinky slide under a spaghetti strap, slide against skin, before lowering the white material away from her shoulder. Her blood was rapidly crashing away from her brain, and she needed… needed to think… He broke away from her mouth, peppering warm, full kisses against the side of her face, down her neck, across a shoulder that felt achingly bare without that thin strip of material.

"Phil," She breathed.

Her eyes shut as he pressed a long, warm kiss into the curve of her shoulder. His mouth slid down to her collarbone, his teeth scraping, just for a second. She gasped. He pressed an open-mouthed, almost nipping, kiss, on the tight skin above her heart. She shifted more fully against him, her hand curving in a line of fire around his bare shoulders, scrapping blunt nails along his newly shaved head, his growl vibrating through him and her chest tightened in want, needing him to ease the ache.

His mouth was sliding against the edge of her white top, little kisses slowly moving the material down, millimeter by millimeter, and he didn't have any intention of stopping.

"Baby" a gasp was ripped from her now strangled vocal chords, sounding broken as he moved with a speed almost desperate. She knew what was going on, why he was in a rush.

He needed reassurance. That at the end of the day he would still have her.

He paused, his mouth still on skin, and his eyes darted upwards. "Mmm," He murmured, a little guiltily, against her flesh. She pushed him back, adjusting the strap of her top, ignoring his groan of disappointment. Showing the flexibility she was known for, she tightened the muscles of her legs before bending backwards, the tips of her hair grazing the floor as her hand grasped the round roll of tapes, lifting herself to settle back in his lap.

"Hand" she secured the tip around, rolling it around, messaging the skin before covering it up with the white tape. She kept her head down, focusing on the task at hand, peeking at him to see his head leaned back, breathing deeply.

"I am worried about tonight"

"There`s no need for you to be out there with me" Despite loving the fact she was out there with him every show, if she was uncomfortable, he couldn't.. would never dream of pressuring her.

"I so scared you`ll hurt your knee. It`s not 100 percent yet. And Dwayne is mindless at best, no better than Ryback."

The normally smirking man, was gazing softly, her face hidden by the curtain of her long dark hair, the luscious locks curling at the end. His heart warmed at her obvious concern for him, for his well being. The type of this devotion and care was new to him. It only solidified what he knew, what he always knew. She was the one.

She moved to the other hand, doing the same treatment to the limb that would punch, push and grab tonight. How many times have they sat and done this together? Taping his wrists, securing his elbow, grabbing the marker for him as he drew the 'X' on each hand, handing it over to her, drawing an a mark to know where to start pealing after he was done.

"So got your shirt ready?"

"Not yet" she threw the marker somewhere behind her back, not caring where it landed "I`ll swing by production get a new one. Not in the mood to cut up anything" she draped her body atop of his, fitting her head under chin, nuzzling his scruffy jaw with her nose, enjoying the tickling sensation "I just wanna go home"

Home now meant where she lived with him. Yup so what if he was facing a possibility of dropping the title to the Rock, have Cena pick it up at WM. He had her and that all that mattered.

The best things do come in small packages.

_Ain't no other man, it's true_

_Ain't no other man but you_

* * *

_Never thought I'd be alright_

_Til you came and changed my life_

_What was cloudy now is clear,_

_You're the light that I needed_

_You got what I want boy and I want it_

_So keep on givin' it up_

Kaitlyn held the title over her head, basking in the cheers of her hometown crowd as she picked her first title on the main rooster after months of pursuit of the butterfly shaped belt. The title changed hands because Eve wanted time off to plan her wedding and Creative was now being supervised by Paul and Stephanie working to restore the luster to the Divas division with so many leaving and so many stuck in mid card or jobbing to the seasoned divas. God knows it needs the push, with Natalia stuck with Kali and Hornswoggle for no apparent reason, Beth leaving, Aksana stuck in jobbing, Tamina and Alicia barely wrestling, Cameron and Naomi stuck as dancers, it only left her and AJ in the spot light to get the needed attention.

She was in a hot title pursuit and her best friend was starting to rule by her beau`s side. As expected her celebration was cut short, Eve now in the back, she looked around as the arena was filled with darkness, the rock beat tune filling the buzzing building, followed by the usual pyro work.

It only meant one thing.

AJ was here.

The lights came back out, finding the former friends at opposite ends, in a battle of eye staring before Kaitlyn made a move to slip through the ropes, not wanting a confrontation with AJ. Her movement were cut short, her escape halted as the three men decked in combat uniform circled the ring from three sides, ready to toss her in if she tried to slip through, AJ standing at the fourth side of the ring blocking the last exist.

She tossed the title to the side, falling into the usual fighting stance. She knew what was supposed to happen, but it didn't make the apprehension of receiving a knee to the face lessen. AJ was mean with her short legs.

In a wild scurry of kicks and screams, they tumbled to the floor, rolling around, trying not hurt each other. AJ`s short strong legs wrapped around her waist, squeezing as her hands rained punches on her. Before long she had the small woman on top of her shoulders, the latter struggling to break free. Elbows to the face and Kaitlyn was forced to let go, staggering to a corner, body tensing as she saw AJ rest before giving into a short sprint, her knee hitting her chin with restrained force, her hand curling around her neck, dragging her, planting the two toned diva head first into the mat.

Chest heaving, she flipped her long hair off her face, trying to tame the wild curls. The boos were loud, a no shocker there. She just took out her former best friend, the new face divas champion in her own hometown. No brainer to why she was being booed out of the building. She looked at Dean, seated on a barricade, inspecting his nails. Seth sitting at the edge of the announcer table, his legs swinging back and forth, a smirk that looked identical to the one hanging in the back, watching her. Roman standing in silence, watching intently.

She took a look at the discarded title in one corner, and back at her best friend. She picked it up, running her hands over the design dreamily. She let out a laugh, her eyes wide as her music hit again.

_So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends_

_And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense'_

_Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's_

"You looked sexy as fuck" he pressed her from behind, hands resting on the zippers, playing with them, teasing her. The sight of her delivering his moves with so much perfection was a turn on, almost as much as having her dress in his shirt every night.

"Beat it hybrid" he motioned to Kaitlyn to leave them. Rolling her eyes, she picked her new title "You just wanna get rid of me so you can have sexcapades backstage"

"We are getting predictable in our old age" She turned in his arms, allowing him to lift her and settle her over a crate, one of many littering the backstage area.

"How was your match?" she smothered the material of his shirt, feeling the heat emitting from his body.

"Was fine. Pissed that I got a dancing giant on such a big night. It`s great for him to job to the WWE champ, but a mid carder. Come on, I am insulted"

"You would think they care about the ratings" she glared as an employee passed her by, no doubt part of the uncreative creative team "Thank god for Paul and Stephanie or else it would have sucked ass. Seen Dwayne?"

"Nope. He`ll call me out soon enough. Now enough about tooth fairies. Gimme" he offered her and she took the offering, pulling him down to her, enjoying the few silent cozy moments in the hectic night. Her hands running on his shiny, smooth shaved head. He looked like a released convict all dark, mysterious and dangerous.

And he was hers. All 220 lbs of him. Her hands confirmed it. Her man.

* * *

_You are there when I'm a mess_

_Talk me down from every ledge_

_Give me strength, boy you're the best_

_You're the only one who's ever passed every test_

He stood at the top of the ramp, Paul holding his title on one side, AJ standing at the other. He waited for the Rock to finish, trying to keep from laughing as he failed to pick up on what he meant about boxing with God.

"You know, as God as your witness, I want you to sit back and witness what I am about to say. See fact is day in and day out I bust my ass for those ungrateful jerks, and the minute their champ; the people`s champ, return, decides for once every odd years to put this, wrestling.. opps ... sport entertainment above his movies and songs and the Hollywood glamour he ditched you for, so he could be famous, so he could make a couple of millions from the pockets of the million who are so mentally demented and brain-liquefied that they actually enjoy your acting. A piece of advice Dwayne use the acting you are doing now, pretending to give a damn about this, about them into your films. I hate to break it to you folks, he aint here to stay. He`ll back to his trailers and movie premiers while people like me, like Sheamus, hell even John who`s more deserving of this chance handed to you on a silver platter, at least he has the balls to demand a title match, because he has been here, carrying this company while you were sipping cocktails. You lost sight of this business since the first time you left, you think this baby talk and cracking jokes is entertaining. It is for a minute then you are back to the hard cold fact that you have no idea what they want. They want to see men fight, not a grown ass man making jabs and insults, who seems way too interested in my body parts"

He took a few calming breaths, knowing he had a tendiciy to run his mouth. This was supposed to be a minute of talking and the rest him and Rock brawling as the night came to a close.

"You fell the silence with 'Let the Rock tell you this, the Rock will tell you this' repeating yourself because you lost touch with those people, ones that matter so much to you that you feed them scraps every few years, and they`ll still chant 'Rocky' and fangasm at your every word. They like being lied to, made fool of, while I am being crucified for telling them the truth."

He took another deep breath, glancing at Paul then AJ. He exhaled, eyes fixating on the Rock standing stunned in the middle of the ring.

"13 days my ass, I say just bring it"

His lean body collided with the hard muscled one of the Rock, both men grappling at each other, trying to get the upper hand. They rolled around in a fury of punches before they were separated The many officials and stagehands held both brawling men at bay, trying to keep them in opposite corners, fearing they would lunge and tear each other to pieces.

Chest heaving he slid into the ring, snatching a mike, his eyes hard at the Rock who was kept back by the officials.

"Come Royal Rumble, God himself will not save you"

_Ain't no other man, it's true_

_Ain't no other man but you_


	5. Chapter 5

_Maybe it's intuition_  
_But some things you just don't question_  
_Like in your eyes_  
_I see my future in an instant_  
_And there it goes_  
_I think I've found my best friend_  
_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_  
_But I believe_

She felt his breathing even out as her hand continued to brush over his arm back and forth. The comic fell from his relaxed hand as sleep welcomed him. It was one of the rare things in his life for him to sleep so willingly without brute physical exercising to the point of exhaustion. He was insomniac nothing new but there were days where he would sleep no more than three hours. Recently even those three hours were troubled. Thoughts of losing his hard earned title to a part-timer hung over his head like a dark cloud. She saw through his act as if nothing was wrong and he was ok with the plan they had for him. Drop the title at the Royal Rumble, lose his rematch clause at Elimination Chambers before starting his feud with The Undertaker.

He told her how being the one to break the legendary streak would do wonders to his career and while he as any wrestling fan dreamed that the streak would be broken by Kane, he was pleased they decided on him since Kane was down in the tag team division and to pacify him so they wouldn't be presented with a two weeks notice to leave and retire.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

He shifted around, bald head moving to find a more comfortable spot on her lap before settling again. She gazed down at him, the rare soft smile that was saved for him stretching across her face. Here in the confines of his tour bus, they were allowed to be themselves, drop the storyline and settle into their old skin of two normal beings, as much normal as they could be. Here he was back to the lovable jerk she fell in love with. Playful, blunt and a good man. That`s what he was in reality. A good man.

The one you would wish your little girl would be lucky to find.

In sleep the tough bastard was tucked away to recharge for another day`s work as soon as he wakes up, and instead a young almost innocent like Phil resurfaced. The tight lines of his ever present scowl disappeared, his brows relaxed and his fists loosened. The changes noticeable to only her. After all hadn't she spent months and months committing every thing about him to her memory.

She stilled as he turned around, his face burrowing into the flesh of her lower abdomen, nuzzling close in the warmth, sighing softly.

_Stupid out of whack emotions._ She cursed her uncontrollable emotions, as every little action from him tugged at her heartstrings. Carefully, she pulled the soft blanket over his body, tucking the blanket around his strong shoulders, dropping a kiss on his head. That was the last time he was shaving bald like that. Even if he looked like a sexy convict, she preferred him with hair. Not just to hold on to during love making but to run her fingers through it as he napped or watched the latest horror movie with his head on her lap, eyes begging her to play with his hair.

She muted the movie, content to lay in the dark, the glow of the TV the only source of light, watching characters silently. Nachos jumped on the bed, his small head hovering near Phil`s still one, his round brown eyes focusing on him before he sat down, his head on the other side of his owner, letting out a small whine as fingers rubbed behind his ears. A minute later the other man in her life fell asleep.

She could picture it. Someday in the future, she didn't know when or where, but someday a small baby would be in this picture perfect moment, asleep in her arms.

* * *

_There's just no rhyme or reason_  
_Only this sense of completion_  
_And in your eyes_  
_I see the missing pieces_  
_I'm searching for_  
_I think I've found my way home_

He stood a foot outside the back room where he had been sleeping for a whole undisturbed night. She was barefoot in the small kitchen area, swimming in a loose yoga pants. She had her glassed perched on her button nose, the small fair dog held close in one hand, while the other pressed down on the juicer, the whirling of the machine the only noise felling the quiet bus. A little snore to his left assured him that Koffi was still asleep undisturbed by the noise.

Walking quietly, his chest brushed her back before completely bringing her flush against him, hand circling her narrow waist, brushing the skin where her pants and shirt didn't meet.

"Morning" he placed a kiss to her turned face, lips brushing the edge of her mouth before resting his chin on her shoulder watching her work. The small dog gave an excited bark, to remind him that he was also here.

"Nachos" the dog gave a bark, ignoring him to watch the whirling machine.

"Morning handsome" she turned the juicer off, standing on her tiptoes to reach the glasses in the upper shelf, pouting when she barely glanced the wood with the tip of her black painted fingers.

With a chuckle he lifted her up, arm supporting her middle as she took three tall glasses, settling them down on the counter. As if on cue, Kofi groaned as he stumbled out of his bunk, awakened by the smell that filled the bus. Figures he`d be too distracted by her to notice the delicious aroma.

"You made breakfast?"

Handing him a filled glass, she set Nachos on the floor bringing the two others to the table he had on the front of the bus.

"Yup. I made some for the driver too"

Following her, he switched on the TV "I could have helped if you woke me up"

"Where I come from woman do the cooking while men do hard sweaty stuff. Now tell Kofi to hurry his dreadlocks ass up. I am starving"

He walked to the table, feeling the drool ready to fall from his mouth. It looked too good and having had her cook for him he knew it would taste even better.

He sat beside her, her small frame fitting against his side flawlessly as she filled his plate. Scrambled eggs, bacon and fluffy pancakes; his woman held nothing back on her cooking skills to show off.

"Eat up Champ" she set the plate infront of him, setting about filling one for the friend who was soon to join them, one who eats like a cow on best days.

She felt his eyes on her, stretching she placed the plate infront of the seat opposite to them.

"What?"

"I love you"

Plucking a cut strawberry from the salad dish, she popped it into her mouth, leaning to brush a kiss on his jaw, feeling his facial hair tickle her "You`re saying that because I cooked" She knew that wasn't the case, but she couldn't help but tease him.

"You always say I love you after we have sex. Am I safe to assume you`re only saying that because I made you cum?"

"Yup" Her small hand wandered under the table, brushing her hand high on his thigh "I only use you for your hot body. Makes you mad?"

He eyed her lips, hunger increasing for a brand new reason. His tongue darted out, licking the red juice from the ripe fruit at the corner of her mouth "Makes me horny actually"

"Kofi! Come sit. Eat"

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_  
_But I believe_

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I've found you_

"AJ!"

Empty dishes filled the table, as two men with hearty appetite set to clean them spotless, Nachos enjoying the crumbs and whatever Phil passed him from under the table.

He glanced between the clasped hands of his best friend and his best thing.

"Marry me"

He expected her to jerk her hand away, pissed or something, but being the unpredictable woman she was, she threw her head laughing, Kofi` goofy grin not helping his bristled emotions. He was supposed to be the one to say them to her.

"Leave this knucklehead, and lets go get married and have breakfast like this forever"

"I`ll only make breakfast for one man. This knucklehead."

"Lucky son of bitch"

He was indeed lucky.

* * *

**Mushy gushy fluffy chapter.**

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunday, January 27th.**

**CM Punk lockerroom:**

She clasped his tapped hands in hers, fingers meshing with tattooed ones, squeezing firmly until his dimmed green eyes looked up and met hers. She knelt infront of his seated form, the coldness of the floor was uncomfortable against her bare knees but she could take it.

"I am so proud of you"

Teeth clamped hard on his lower lip, his Adam apple bobbed noticeably as he swallowed nervously "No matter what happens out there, win or lose, you and I we`ll go home, sleep in our big comfy bed, knowing that you gave it all and you fought for it."

"Sounds cheesy" he mumbled yet his soft voice told her how much he needed to hear that. How much he wanted to hear that. "I`ll go home with a man not afraid to fight for what he believes in. A man who`ll always fight for me. Nothing cheesy about that"

He tugged up, settling her in the space between his legs, pressing his chest to her back, resting his head on her shoulder. There was less than an hour left to his match and he was content to spend it in his dressing room, holding her, reassuring himself that while him winning tonight had a 50/50 chance of happening, he knew for certain and without a shadow of doubt that when he`d come back to his locker, sweaty with or without his title, she`d be there with him.

"We`re staying at the bus tonight?"

"Mmm" she traced the veins of his hands lovingly as they circled her waist, resting over her exposed midriff. His breath steady against her neck and she knew he was trying to distract himself which only worried and tensed him more.

"Breathe" Hands on his knees, she took a deep breath, feeling his chest expand as he took air inside his lungs through his nose, releasing the air through his mouth. For minutes all they did was breathe in and breathe out and the tension between his shoulders was easing gradually.

The door opened, startling them. Even without his entrance music, he walked the same. Gait arrogant and egotistical and he had every right to be. After all he owned the company. Vincent McMahon, decked in striped suit, walked further into his room; shutting the door behind him and in the face of surprised Haymen. Most people would be standing, ready to pee themselves as they waited for the smug smirking man to say something or fire them.

Not CM Punk and certainly not Phil Brooks.

Firmly, he squeezed her hand, telling her without words to sit still. They had nothing to be afraid of, nothing to be ashamed of and certainly nothing to hide.

"Came to tell me to go easy on him? I know he`s rusty and all but he should try to put on a good show for the suckers who came to watch him win the title and actually believing he`ll stay this time"

Sitting at the opposite end of the couch, Vince suddenly looked too tired and worn out if the dark circles under his eyes were any indication.

"Does he always fly off the handle like that?" even if he knew the answer, he asked anyway; directing it to the small woman still nestled in the cage of strong tattooed arms.

"He has every right to be but then you knew that; otherwise you wouldn't be here. Would you?"

"I see he rubbed off on you. I actually came here to make a proposition for you."

"Last time you made a proposition for me I ended up jobbing to the resident fake barbie. So excuse me if I don't jump up in joy"

"I don't like you Punk and I probably never will but that doesn't mean I have to force you to drop your title like that. I have already spoken with Dwayne and he was fine with it"

"Fine with what?"

"Your match is no longer booked to lose. You manage a clean win, and it`s yours. He manages a clean win it`s his"

"And EC? The rematch?"

"That will still be booked to lose. I am giving you an opportunity to prove you are what you say you are. The best in the world. Do we have an agreement son?"

* * *

**January, 28th 2013**

**Monday night RAW.**

"... and I did it. For a long time I have sat on the sidelines allowing people that make me sick to my stomach be in the spotlight. My spotlight. Not anymore. This show is about me. This is my show and will always be my show"

Standing in the middle he held the mike closer, continuing his much needed and much anticipated speech.

"No Shield. No Paul Haymen pushing the rope closer to my feet. No Big Show and no outside interference. I, CM Punk, pinned your so called people`s champ. 1,2,3 his shoulders stayed on the hard mat after not one or two but three GTS. If it had taken a hundred I would have hit him with a hundred, I would have continued to hit him with it until his shiny bald head flew off of his chubby neck."

The screen showed footage from their brutal match. His body still ached dully but he was fucking proud. He had won. Clean and with no help what so ever. He had been preparing to drop the title to the part-time joke of a wrestler, who hardly wanted this and would be gone in less than two months.

And just before his match, he got the call. Things were changing. He wasn't booked to lose it nor keep it. Whomever came out as the winner would be walking out as WWE champ. If it was him, he`ll go on to feud with Undertaker for Title VS Streak.

If Rock won, he`d lose his rematch at EC, and start his feud with Cena while his match would be altered to be Respect VS Streak.

It wasn't scripted, rehearsed or planned. This was truly two men having something to prove inside the ring.

"And now I stand here as ,and whether you like it or not, your WWE champion for 435 days. That`s what you get Rocky when you leave wrestling to make movies. You become less of a wrestler, less of a man and more of a make belief super hero, who drives a taxi to a witch mountain. I told you come Royal Rumble you`ll step foot with the most dangerous man you have ever faced. And you have stepped foot with the best of the world. The cookie puss, the ice cream maniac, Mr puffy eyes. The tattooed Punk beat you. I broke you. I went one on one with a great one and I became 'The Great One'"

"So Rocky Roads, I suggest you hit the road earlier than planned, you might make it for your next scene, get your make up redone. Because here, in the real world, with real people and actual hits and punches, you have no place among the great ones. You ceased to belong here and this is my house now. This is my WWE. Your days of glory are over"

* * *

She looked fuckable. Crude thing to say about your girlfriend but she was oh so very fuckable as she bent over setting her golden dog on the floor, the little beast running to jump on the leather sofa. The black material stretched over her shapely behind and his mouth watered at the sight.

"See something you like?" she purred as she straightened up, facing him and his knees felt like jelly and the dark jeans felt suffocating as his arousal increased the more he took in her.

Dropping his black T-shirt in his open bag, he walked slowly to her, his gait arrogant as his eyes roamed over her appreciatively, the darkening of his olive eyes had her her insides clenched tight. He looked hungry, maddened with thirst and wanted to devour her.

"Silly child" his hand moved the glossy dark loose curls over her shoulder. Her silver hoop earring teased her skin as it danced back and forth with her movement. It brushed her jaw as his hand clenched a few soft strands at the nape of her neck, tugging her closer to him.

Warm hand circled his bare torso, blunt painted black nails digging in the skin, the pleasurable pain coursing through his nerves to his brain and back to his wound tight, fervent and aware body. The dress was unbelievably tight, just like she was. Tight, warm and dragging his pleasure against his will. She made him lose control and lost it fast.

"I see everything I like hidden" With her short height, his hand was able to reach under the swell of her ass, his hand curving around the round flesh, bringing her the last step closer to his hard body. His impressive length pressed low against her stomach and she bit her lip and groaned as images assaulted her, filling her mind with feverish thoughts.

_Bending her down the leather couch, the fabric of her dress gathered around her narrow waist, hands sliding the silk panties teasingly down her legs, dropped to rest at her chuck-encased_ feet.

"Tell me" his voice was low gruff and sensual as it did unmerciful things on her libido. It breathed over her body, brushing over the sensitive patch of skin on the inside of her left arm, danced over her abdomen before ghostly caressing her parted thighs. His voice alone was threatening to have her orgasm on the spot, come apart in his strong capable arms. She knew he`ll catch her.

He would always catch her.

And she told him. It rushed past her lips in a heat of jumbled hurried words that threatened to have him explode in his jeans. The rush of excitement, danger and their fuckable content was too much for him.

He`ll wait until they got to the hotel room. Because there is no way he`d have his driver hear her moans and screams.

And he planned to make her scream hoarse.

* * *

Panting breaths and lusty cries of fulfillment filled the small room, the bed rumbled from the raw passion being wrought upon it. A voyeur would've been sorely tempted by the perfection displayed there, two exquisitely formed bodies sweat beading on their smooth skin as they fought to catch their breath.

The once smooth shiny curled hair was a wild mess framing her damp forehead and glistering shoulders. She felt his eyes on her and she turned to watch him prop himself on his elbow, head titled resting on his palm.

"What?" she turned to rest on her belly, closing her eyes as he moved the hair over a bare golden shoulder. His hand danced upon her spine and a purr sounded deep from her chest. She was such a wild kitty in bed, then tamed once she was thoroughly satisfied.

"Do you love me?"

Confused brown eyes snapped open to met his and he wanted so much to turn away and forget his slip of tongue. He knew she loved him. Proved it everyday by simply accepting him.

The need to hear it was all over his face. Had she done something to make him think otherwise?

"Phil?"

He hated how frightened she was after the happiness she glowed from earlier. He pulled her to his embrace, warmed by how she clung to him, holding him close, her face pressed into his warm chest.

"Sometimes I wake up and watch you sleep. Breathing easily in my bed, head resting on my pillow and I am scared to fall asleep and wake up to find it was all a dream."

"I am here and I am not going anywhere"


	7. Chapter 7

**Smexiness ahead.**

* * *

_This could be it, I think I'm in love_  
_It's love this time_  
_It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love_  
_This love is mine_

**February 14th, 2013**

**09:33 A.M**

Soft, silky petals caressed his stomach lightly, swirling in a feathery touches around his bellybutton, then trailed up his chest and circled his flattened nipples, he moaned softly turning his head into his pillow. Soft giggles filled the quiet room as it slowly moved up his neck and raked down his cheek to his lips where it brushed back and forth.

His eyes opened, the last remains of sleep slowly lifting as he focused more on her to see her stunning face grinning down at him. His hand lifted to her hand that held a blood red rose over his lips. He turned her hand around and kissed her knuckles lightly nipping at them. "Morning." His voice gruff and low and she wanted to skip all she had planned for the day and just spend it in bed cuddling in the warmth of each other.

"Good morning handsome."

He smiled, and before long he was grinning; dimples adorning his cheeks adding to his boyish charm, "Ah you're sweet but a terrible liar. I'm sure I look anything but handsome."

Her eyes sparkled with love. "You're always stunningly gorgeous to me," she said softly and reverently. He couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips as she leaned down and kissed him softly. He wound his hands up around her neck and into her hair trying to draw her closer and taste her fully, but she pushed back and he scowled at her. "Did you finish packing?"

She nodded, her curls bouncing with her movements "Yep. But I don`t understand. Why do we have to go somewhere?" Her whole plans had been shot to hell with his out of the blue and last minute arrangements.

"Because you trust me. Remember?" Reaching to the other side of the bed, she picked up a tray and placed it in front of him. He sat up and looked at it, "April, I'm not really hungry this morning, unless..." he leaned forward raking his hands up around her neck, inside the untamed curls, his eyes darkened as he took in her radiant happy face"I get to eat you."

She groaned at him, the images his words provoked and their fuckable contents were torture to resist "Baby you need to eat something, you need your energy." He knew what she meant but he feigned ignorance "I do?"

She nodded and placed the rose on his pillow as he straightened and leaned back against the bed, watching her busy herself "Yes, you do." She took the bowl of fruits and handed it to him. He held it in his hands as she picked up a strawberry and held it out to his lips. "You see baby, I have plans for us today, and all of them involve...vigorous activities, that will require you to have a lot of stamina. So you see you need to start the day off with a nutritious meal."

His mouth sensually closed over the strawberry and he let his tongue lick her fingers as he encased the whole thing in his mouth. He closed his eyes as the exquisite taste hit his taste buds. When he opened them she was watching him intently. "Nutritious meal ah? Are you going to feed me this nourishing meal?"

She picked up a grape and held it out for him, "If that's what I have to do to make sure you eat then yes." She popped the grape in his mouth and he chewed happily. "Are you always going to feed me breakfast in bed?"

She smirked at him, "Only when I want to keep you to myself all day." She looked up at the ceiling, "Which come to think of it, may just be everyday..." she looked back at him smirking playfully, "So I guess the answer is yes." She plopped another grape into his mouth.

"So I'm your prisoner now?"

"Prisoner is such a strong word, let's say...love slave."

"And we're alone"

"Utterly and completely alone."

_I can see you with me when I'm older_  
_All my lonely nights are finally over_  
_You took the weight of the world off my shoulders _

Leaning down she removed a napkin that was lying over a bowl, then she picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the now exposed whipped cream. Raising the fruit to his lips, she whispered, "Open up baby."

He watched her with heavy eyes...He didn't need to guess what game she was playing; it was seduction pure and simple. A seduction meant to drive him wild and tame him at the same time; to control him, and he was ready to play.

Slowly he opened his mouth and she watched excitedly as he stuck his tongue out and licked some of the cream off of the strawberry. He held her hand in a tight grip and wrapped his lips around her fingers, pulling them into his mouth. He closed his lips around them as he sucked the strawberry off of her fingers. She knew she had to slow him down ...This was her game, not his ... at least not yet. She pulled her fingers out of his mouth and shook them at him gently.

He looked at her innocently, "What?"

"You are not allowed to seduce the seducer," His eyes sparkled with mischief as his body tingled with anticipation. "Is that what I was doing?"

She stood up, taking the tray with eyes roamed her curvaceous form. Her shapely ass swayed hips rotating to a rhythm that was designed to drive him mad and out of his wits. The red panties hugged her round bottom enticingly, contrasting with her smooth golden legs. His eyes narrowed before letting out a loud laugh before she disappeared from the bedroom. 'How cute is my butt?' was written across the plump flesh. While cute wasn't the word he`s use to describe his girlfriend`s butt, it was cute nonetheless especially with those red panties.

She came back, the grey cut-off singlet adding to the simple allure she was exuding this morning. Her curls were wild, unbrushed and giving her the 'thoroughly fucked senseless' look she supported after he was done with her. Barefoot and without an ounce of makeup she was a goddess. Dark, innocent and his. He felt himself stir further underneath the covers, his boxers so unbelievably tight as the look of pure hunger etched on her face. His breath hitched and the tingling sensation grew to a steady pulse that spiraled throughout his entire being as she moved her hands and revealed two black scarfs, stretching them as she got closer.

Walking over to the bed, she gently took his left arm and drew it up to the bedpost, tying the scarf securely around it, repeating the actions to the other arm. "As for you luscious thing," her tongue licked her lips, barely controlling herself not to devour him and forgetting about her little game "You have been extra tense and you need to relax" looking at her handy work, "Mmm...it's almost perfect." The unhurried loving could come after and it most definitely would, but first she had to feed her need. Her hand inched the covers away slowly, teasing him and herself as well as inch of glorious inch of his skin was bared to her and she raked her eyes over him trying to take in all of him at once. His smooth tattooed chest, to his strong muscled arms to his flat smooth belly until she had it completely off, the only thing standing in her way was his boxers.

"Someone is happy to see me" her blunt nails scrapped over the thin fabric and he squirmed, hands tugging at the scrafs uselessly. _Damn they`re tight._

He raised his hips as she dragged the material down his thighs, legs before she threw it behind her. She had seen him naked before but never tied to the bed awaiting her every kinky whim and desire. She breathed in deep knowing that she had to control her inner desire to just jump on him and take him, sink on him and put out the fire burning inside of her as well. She wanted him begging for her, so hot and thick that he couldn't even remember his own name, only that he belonged to her.

Slowly, she walked over to the side of the bed. She opened the drawer of the nightstand, a small bottle grasped in her small hand "Are you afraid?" she asked lightly.

"Should I be?" he asked him breathlessly. She smirked, "Well a smart man, and I do believe you are one, would, I think, have enough sense to be afraid." He smirked back at him, "I'm not afraid of you baby. I know you won't hurt me."

She looked at him shrewdly and keenly, and he wondered if she was someone else, and he second-guessed his answer, maybe he should be afraid of this April. This side of her was a little...foreboding and he shivered with the thought of the unknown.

"Well I got you your favorite..well my favorite.. since I am the one doing this to you this time around"

It was warm as she squeezed some on her hand. Dipping her finger in the small puddle; she lightly touched his neck then moved it lower trailing a path of delicious cream down his chest, swirling it up and around his chest, looking at her art work. On closer inspection she dipped once again in the oil then touched it to each flat nipple leaving a small dollop of message oil on each one. He stayed stone still every muscle in his body tense with yearning and he had a sinking suspicious that he was in for a rather long and drawn out release.

She moved the bottle, placing it on the bed next to his tied body. Swinging a smooth long leg, she settled over him, her bottom resting on his thighs but not touching him where she knew he wanted, needed and craved so desperately. She looked down at his chest and the liquid oil that was slowly starting to melt from the heat of his body and was running down the sides of his torso.

"Watermelon covered Phil," She licked her lips, looking like a hungered kitten staring longingly at a bowl of cream, "mmm, my favorite."

At that moment, he regretted introducing the ediable massage oil into their sex life no matter how much he enjoyed licking it from every inch of her glorious body until she was sobbing with need.

Flipping her hair over one shoulder, she leaned down; her pink tongue darting out to lick it off of one nipple, swirling it around before tugging at the sensitive skin between her teeth; lavishing the other with the same attention. Through her thick eyelashes, she looked up at him; his moss green eyes in slits as he watched her, his mouth parted slightly, longingly gazing at her.

She squeezed a generous amount on both hands, thick oil coating them, dripping over his skin and the warm liquid had him jump with each drip. She let her hands massage his skin, working the tense muscles, willing them to relax.

"Whoopsii" she let out an innocent giggle as it dripped low on his belly and around his pulsating length. He parted his thighs and she settled in the 'V' of his legs, watching her as she licked every delectable inch of skin, nipping here and there and then cooling it with her wet tongue. She continued to move lower until her face was eye level with her most treasured spot. Placing both her hands on his thighs she spread his legs wide then licked and nibbled the inside of each thigh.

"Watermelon tastes good,does't it?" she asked not really expecting an answer. "But sometimes they need a little extra...I don`t know.. I guess a special something to lick it off from." She hummed, her teeth nipping at his hip dents, her hair brushing over his heated body. She looked up to him, his face closed off, eyes squeezed shut and he seemed to be breathing from his mouth harshly "You`re awfully quiet love"

He remained silent and she wanted to stop her game. Silence was not supposed to factor in at all. Moaning, screaming sure but never silence "I could stop you know"

"NO" his sudden outburst startled her, delighted her "I just.." he took a deep breath, he was not used to begging, asking but he wasn't beneath begging her to stop this torture and just take him.

Crawling over his body, she didn't care about his sticky skin as she settled over his lap, his thick hard length resting snugly between her thighs, brushing her wet clenching folds through the thin fabric of her panties "Tell me what you want" Her lips brushed his softly, breathing the same air together, his heart drummed strongly beneath her hand "Tell me what you need" she pressed an open wet kiss over his lips, allowing him to taste what she licked off his glorious body, wet thinking about tasting another anatomy of his "Tell me and I`ll make it better" She gave a thrust against him, and he groaned feeling the heat of her wet covered core "I always make you feel better." Her hand crept between their bodies, tracing the bulging vein on the side of his length "Just" her thumb circled the head "tell" spreading the wetness she encountered there "me"

The normally chatty person was at a loose for words. He knew what he wanted, he just couldn't seem to voice it. She sensed it, his eyes screaming for her to understand what he couldn't say. She rewarded his brute honesty, bursting that he was showing her this vulnerability to her "I`ll take care of you baby" she cooed to him, shimmering down quickly to settle again between his legs, fingers spreading the now semi-warm oil on his pulsating head before enveloping him in her wet hot mouth, lips circling the head. Her cheeks hallowed as she sucked, licked and nipped gently, feeling herself get wetter by his satisfied moans. Inch by oil covered inch she took him in, humming around him, knowing the vibrations will excite him more until she felt him hit the back of her throat as she relaxed her muscles. The hot, wet heaven that he adored sealed lightly around his length. Every nerve ending screamed with pleasure as he arched into her, groaning at the sensation.

Oh yeah..she had real special plans for her man tonight.

_When you kiss me_  
_I know you miss me_  
_and when you're with me_  
_The world just goes away_  
_The way you hold me_  
_The way you show me _  
_That you adore me_  
_Oh, when you kiss me_  
_  
_

**06:05 PM**

**Penthouse Suite**

******Plaza Hotel & Casino**

**Las Vegas, NV**

He got to the room at 6:05 on the dot. He was so intent on thinking why she had him leave their hotel room that he didn't see the courier until he nearly knocked him over in his haste to get to the room.

"Fuck!" instinctively grabbing the guy to keep him from toppling over. "Sorry, man. I didn't see you there." The courier gave him a tight smile as he righted himself, his digital clipboard managing to stay in his hands. "Happens a lot. Don't worry about it. Are you Mr. Brooks?"

He let his arms drop and nodded. "That's me."

The guy handed him the clipboard. "Sign here, please."

He did so questioningly before handing it back. The guy stepped aside, away from the door. Behind him sat a box, probably 6 feet by three feet. He looked at the guy. "What's that?"

But the courier was already sliding past him "It's a box. Enjoy your evening."

He turned back to the box, cocking his head and trying to remember if he'd ordered anything in the last few weeks. Books? Movies? Kitchen appliances? He shook his head. Nothing. Not since Christmas, he was fairly certain. And how in hell they knew he was in Vegas? As far as he knew only him, April and Colt knew of that fact.

Something was off about the whole thing. First his woman kicks him off for a few hours, then she won`t answer his calls and now this mysterious box.

He slipped behind the box and swiped his hotel card, opening the door wide before leaning down and picking it up gingerly. The weight surprised him. He slid his arms under it carefully, securing it to him, before walking inside and shutting the door with his foot.

"April" he called out, his voice muffled by the box. Silence answered him and he frowned. _Where was she?_

He set it down, noticing that the top of the box wasn't taped up, but rather was one of those ornate folding jobs. There was no company logo. No return address. No receipt in a sealed plastic pouch. Nothing. Just a box.

"Baby?"

Hell with it.

"I`ll just be here.. opening this big box which I am sure you know nothing about" he called out teasingly, expecting her to jump out of her hiding space and watch him tear into his 'package'

He grabbed an edge where it said 'open here' and grunted as he tore off the front of the box...

"_Jesus_," he gasped.

He stepped back..well stumbled back in shock. Blood rushed to his groin at the sight before him. She stood inside the box still. Her luscious locks framed her in a shiny display of wild untamed waves. It tumbled past her shoulders, knowing it reached the swell of her ass. Several jeweled dragonfly clips, the pale red stones decorating the dainty insects' wings glittering in the light.

It was hot. Blazing. Flaming.

She was on fire.

The silk texture hugged her perfectly; framing her ample breasts, flourishing around her curvaceous hips, resting at the beginning of her thighs. A small patch of bare skin was shown before the rest was covered by sheer black stockings, the black garter belt completed the look.

She was stunning. Gorgeous. A fucking wet dream.

And she was all his.

He was unable to tear his eyes away from her. He was almost certain he was going to combust and it took several long moments and several unneeded breaths before he noticed anything other than his beautiful and seductively clad woman.

She was so still and silent that he chanced a quick look around their suite. It was lit by candles. Many of them lettering every surface. He jumped as a smooth sexy tune filled the room, the lights dimming creating a romantic glow to the room along with the candles. He smiled knowing it was all part of her plans for him.. For someone he bragged about knowing inside and out, she was sure doing a good job of surprising the hell out of him. The soft sensual music playing softly from a place he could not identify.. nor he cared to... all that mattered was her.

Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks before her brown orbs were revealed to him. Again without an ounce of makeup she was beautiful, as if a goddess has reached down and breathed life into her. "Hello, lover," she murmured softly, her gait predatory as she advanced slowly into the room and out of the box.

"Had I known what you were planning, I would have been back earlier." _That is, if I could even have left. _A rapidly growing erection that dwarfed all other erections he ever sported until this moment. A primitive thought echoed loudly.

_Fuck. Her. Now_

Carefully he shrugged his jacket, placing it on the ground. At the end of the night, she`d know that she wasn't the only one with surprises up her sleeves.

_You are the one, I think I'm in love_  
_Life has begun_

His hands wandering intimately and possessively over her back and arms, her breasts, his eyes following the trail as he stood in front of her, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders.

"You surprise me everyday"

The flames danced in her eyes, swirling with the dark passion he found there "I wanna surprise you forever"

Bending over, he scooped her up into his arms and headed toward their bedroom.

"Phil!" She squealed in mock protest, her legs kicking wildly even as her hands clutched at him for purchase. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I am surprising you too." He strode over to their bed, dropping her down on to it with a flourish, a wicked gleam sparkling in his eyes as he stood over her. "I'm taking my woman to bed."

"That`s not a surprise silly. With what I have on it`s a certainty.. one I am looking really forward to." She shifted on the bed, parting her knees and he almost fell to his knees at the sight. The sorry little excuse of a teddy fell over smooth silk thighs gathering over her hips. His eyes raked over from her stockings clad legs, to sheer shimmering thighs, that black garter belt until he fixed his eyesight on her beautiful glistering core. With no panties she was bare and shiny from the wax, it begged to be played with. Fondled and licked. Stroked inside and out. His tongue was trying to leap out of his head to get to her.

Starting at her toes, he worked his way up her body, picking up each foot and stroking her delicate arches then sliding his hands over her ankles and up the back of her calves. His touch whisper-light, exquisite, evoking shivers as he gradually eased them higher and higher up her legs, curving his hands around her hips, the silk garment brushing his hands.

She faced him. She beckoned him. She broke him. And yet she didn't move an inch. Keeping one hand around her hip, the other ventured lower, stroking the inside of her thighs in feathery touches purposely not giving her what she needed, what she was wet for.

"Touch me." She breathed softly, her words breaking the hushed silence and breaking his resolve. He hugged her savagely and moaned into her loose hair. He wasn't strong enough for this. She arched back, hands circling his biceps to anchor her through the storm of his touch on her melting body, her graceful neck bared, hair falling behind her in a cascading waterfall of curled locks. The thin straps fell from her delicate shoulders, leaning back; he made a quick work for the teddy, flinging it behind him, his shirt following before he reached for his belt. Naked, she reached for him hands moving over his inked chest, back, neck before she framed his neck, initiating their first kiss since he stepped back into the room. It was hot, wet and demanding as she deepened the kiss quickly, inhaling deeply as she chased his tongue, inviting him to battle with hers in a war they knew no one would win. He pushed the jeans past his hips, her hands scrapping against his back in her journey down, before she encountered his bare ass, hands squeezing the smooth flesh as he pushed her back, crawling over her, deft hands pushing her thighs apart to step into her bod fully. Hands gripped her strong legs, drawing them up to circle his waist and he rocked his body into hers; the scathing burning heat of her core enveloping him as he brushed his aching flesh against hers, never sinking inside of her, content to torture both him and her with the sensual back and forth.

"We have all night for cheesy foreplay. I just need you now"

He palmed her perky breasts, pinching, flicking, tugging the hard buds as her teeth bit at his shoulders before soothing it with her tongue "I though Valentine was all about lovey dovey stuff and making love"

She framed his face, eyes closing as he continued his torture on her lower body before she opened them again "It is but right now I need one thing"

"What`s that?"

"I need you to fuck me"

He positioned himself at her entrance. Her serene expression took him to new, terrifying heights of aggression "Fuck you?"

"Long and hard. Show me how much you want me"

He rammed deep and roared. Her natural tightness clenched him in all of its wet, scorching glory. Ecstasy shot through his system as her inactive body squeezed and soaked him until his pressurized cock was dripping wet and hotter than he could ever remember it being. The softness he felt inside her, the sweet, glorious, silky softness, made him positive that he'd leave more than come when he finally exploded in her perfect depths.

He'd leave his soul as well.

_I can see the two of us together_  
_I know I'm gonna be with you forever_  
_Love couldn't be any better_

"So I give up. How the hell did you send yourself to me without half the hotel seeing you. I'm dying of curiosity here."

She laughed low in her throat as she nibbled languidly at his neck. They'd ended up going two more rounds before their exhausted, sated bodies fell limply onto the mattress.

Her silky stockings drove his fingers crazy with soft invitation. Her garter belt, something he'd never encountered personally, won special attention. He kept gripping her waist, sliding his hands over the alluring, supple scratch of the lace before catching one of the laces holding her stockings up and flicking it loose. She was more than happy to take it off, but he grunted in disapproval and dragged the string back up, reattaching it.

"It wasn't easy, I'll just leave it at that," she offered softly.

"Aw, c'mon. At least tell me how you got yourself via box into the mailroom without anyone seeing you," he paused and tugged her chin up to look at him. "No one _saw _you in this, did they?" He slipped his other hand under her garter belt.

She grinned her kitty cat grin at his worry and budding jealousy. "Oh, the mail guys were super helpful. I sashayed down there in this getup, and asked really nicely if they'd send me to your room," she couldn't hold back a giggle. "Aren't they just dolls?"

He growled playfully, his rough hands groping her ass possessively. "Don't make me shoot them if they're innocent. Promise me no one saw you, that's all I need."

She melted at his angry lust, just like always. "Of course no one saw me. I died of embarrassment just putting this stuff on, and I was alone!"

He chuckled softly, letting his hands coast over her back and arms. "God knows why. You look so sexy I nearly shot off just looking at you."

She hummed happily and arched into his exploration. "Glad you didn't. Soooooo glad you didn't."

They lay quietly for a while, stroking each other softly, basking in the simple pleasure of being in a world of their own.

"Marry me"

Her eyes snapped up to his and before she could say anything, think anything he hopped off the bed, returning to her frozen tensed body.

He flipped a black velvety lid. A round brilliant-cut diamond with a simple platinum band nestled in it.

"Marry me. Right now"

Her eyes locked on the ring before swinging up to his hopeful bright ones.

He framed her cheeks in both hands, he stared down into her eyes, willing her to believe him, putting his heart and soul into every word he uttered, "I want you for my wife, April. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And only you."

She gazed up at him warily, her lower lip trembling. "You don't really mean that." She whispered shakily, not quite daring to believe the truth smoldering in his eyes.

_This is just a dream._

"I do. I'm yours sweetheart. Every single inch of me. Just like you're mine." He leaned in even closer, the heat from his body enveloping hers. "You make me feel so much, things I never thought I could, let alone would ever deserve. I can't even begin to tell you how beautiful and precious you are to me. But I swear I will gladly spend the rest of our lives showing you. "

His words rang through her, the sincerity in his voice and body language unmistakable, finally convincing her. She smiled, her face slowly lighting up from within with a radiant glow, chocolate orbs shining brilliantly as tears of joy were quick to fill her eyes. "Oh God. Of course I will"

She slid her arms up around his neck and pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss, her whole body quivering with unrestrained bliss, almost unable to process the stunning turnaround of emotion of the past hour or relief making her grin like an idiot as she leaned into him, needing to feel him, his strength, his physical presence, to prove this wasn't just some wonderful dream.

_Oh, the world just goes away_  
_When you kiss me_

* * *

**They`re eloping. How cheesy of me. **

**Tell me how horrible that was.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on Unmasked Hearts:**

_"Marry me"_

...

_"Marry me. Right now"_

... emotional confession *read chapter 7 :P *

_" Oh God. Of course I will"_

* * *

_When the visions around you,_  
_Bring tears to your eyes_  
_And all that surround you,_  
_Are secrets and lies_

**February, 14th 2013**

**09:45 P.M**

Chapel. _Checked_

Marriage licence. _Checked _

Elvis impersonator. _Hell yeah checked_

Jacket suit._ Checked_

His soon-to-be wife things. _Double checked_

Rings. _Checked_

His vows. _Triple unchecked_

What in earth could he vow to her? To love her? He did that everyday.

To protect her? He had done so every since she stepped foot inside the company.

What could he offer her more? Did he have anything to offer her besides his jerky self?

_Calm your tits, Brooks. Grooms are not supposed to have cold feet._

"I am not having fucking cold feet. I am gonna marry her"

"Did you say anything, sir?"

He had forgotten he had company with him in the room. The young man cleaning the room from the last people who were there to get married before them. In two hours he had called a chapel, got an appointment. No good would come out of anyone seeing and recognizing them in a wedding chapel of all places. He was not ashamed or shy to have the world find out about his and April`s haste plans to get married. He wanted to give her a wedding she deserved; where their families and friends would watch them proclaim their love for one another. That is the plan he always envisioned for them but right now he wanted to be married to her, to be his wife. They had filled two marriage licence applications before coming to the small building where they would leave as husband and wife for the first time ever.

He looked at the black tuxedo jacket he bought. After she had said yes and falling in bed to celebrate the decision, he left her with the excuse that he had to find a place, someone to marry them and other things, that she should get ready. So he had went out shopping for much needed things before he picked her up. Now she was getting ready and so was he.

He`d never told her that he has been pondering over this for a while. That he had bought the ring over Christmas, asked her father for permission at the family dinner she dragged him to.

_Look at you asking permissions. _

"Shut up" The door shut with a bang and he sighed, knowing that he was now thought to be a crazy man talking to himself. He might even go and warn April from the man she was about to marry.

"What the fuck will I vow to her?"

He wished he had written them down and rehearsed them; but he knew they won`t be like words coming from his heart. He knew she`d appreciate them better.

"I Phillip Brooks, take thee April"

_Lame..._

"I promise to love and make you happy"

_Come on _

"Until death do us apart?"

_Kill me now_

_ I'll be your strength,_  
_I'll give you hope,_  
_Keeping your faith when it's gone_  
_The one you should call,_  
_Was standing here all along.._

**09:48 P.M**

Her hands shook as she reached inside the rectangle whit box, feeling the soft almost silky texture of the fabric. It felt surreal to stand here, inside a chapel, getting ready to tie her life with Phil.

Phillip freaking Brooks. CM Punk. WWE Champion. The man she fell in love with ever since he offered to show her the divas locker room.

When she had woken this morning, all that mattered was show him how much she loved him and fitting herself inside that suffocating box. She didn't in a million years imagine she`ll be in Las Vegas, readying herself to walk down an aisle, take his hand and say 'I do' to him.

She carefully put the dress on the couch in the room. It was gorgeous and she couldn't wait to marry him in it.

She walked back to the dresser, taking a look in the mirror one last time before she put on the dress he bought her. Her make up was minimal; airy. A rosy dusted cheeks and sheer gloss completed her look. She had clasped the charm bracelet he gave her in Paris from what seemed like years ago when in fact mere months ago.

"Mrs. Phillip Brooks" In less than ten minutes that would become her official title.

She slipped out of her jeans and top, mindful to her hair and while he insisted that he`d get her a hairstylist and make up immediately all she had to do was say the word, she refused. No one was going to help her get ready for her wedding.

The dress fell around her knees in ruffles, moving like gentle waves as she moved. The neckline was modest, the finely-detailed waistline hugged her perfectly, before it flared open. The brilliant pure white contrasted with her golden skin and dark hair.

Her hair was gathered in a mess of wild curls to one side, covering her right shoulder with a dark curtain of shiny locks. The white rose tucked securely in her hair by pins.

She was ready.

On cue a soft knock filled her attentive ears and after a soft 'come in' the handle twisted. The white sparkling get up and the huge sunglasses had her smiling widely.

The Elvis impersonator offered his hand for her. He`ll be the one overseeing her wedding.

How perfect for them.

"You look beautiful darling. Mind if I suggest eloping with me?"

She knew, she could only elope with only one. Wedded to only one and married to only one.

He was waiting for her outside.

Phil.

_And I will take_  
_You in my arms_  
_And hold you right where you belong_  
_Till the day my life is through_  
_This I promise you_  
_This I promise you_

**10:01 P.M**

He could remember the nerves and pressure when he had faced John Cena for the WWE title at Money In The Bank back in 2011. The fucked up nervous state he was in, knowing he had to come through that night infornt of his home town was not compared to this as he waited for 'Elvis' to take his place beside him, waiting for the double doors to open and the cheesy out of tune wedding march to begin.

They were pushed open by the couple`s small sons and he attentively gazed at his striking bride, and immediately let go of any lingering feelings of anxiety and like was always the case when they were in each others presence, the loving couple caught each others eye and everyone else vanished. She was again lost in those green gems and tender smile and, also, let go of any residual questions in her mind. She knew she could never see herself taking this step with anyone but him.

The horrible music played from the piano that needed much tuning, and she took the steps, ate at the distance separating them. Her smile never wavered from her face as she watched him watching her. He stood in his dark jeans and white undershirt, the loose jacket hanging off his frame. He was horrible at picking suits. He thought his heart would pound right out of his chest as soon as he saw dress was perfect,it fit her like a glove and she seemed lit from within, radiant and glowing with happiness.

His amused eyes swung to hers, grinning as she shrugged innocently. Her dainty feet walking comfortably in white chucks, a tulle bow at each side. Those little things made her; her and made their own wedding so much more special.

He offered her his hand, watching as she gripped the red flowers in one hand, offering him the other, coming to stand beside him infront of 'Elvis'.

This was it. The moment they have been waiting for.

_I've loved you forever,_  
_In lifetimes before_  
_And I promise you never..._  
_Will you hurt anymore_

"I am only sorry that you have to hear my on the spot, cheesy vows" he took her hands, a deep breath and started "I love how you love me. With you I have a mother, a sister, a best friend and my soul mate. I vow to love you, confide in you, make you smile, brush away your tears. To hold you close as we sleep, to let you know when you are being a bitch, admit that I screwed up, and tell you each and every day that I love you. I give you a promise to be your best friend, your lover, your husband and the father of your children. To be the man you deserve, to be the man you know I can be, to be the man you believe in. And no matter what challenges, road blocks life might throw our way, I promise you we will always find our way back to each other. I offer myself with all my faults and shortcomings to love you, miss you and kiss you. To live each day with you and for you."

She felt ready to burst. Overwhelmed, her tears ran past her cheeks. His eyes shone of sincerity and honesty that she could do no more than believe him. How could she ever doubt a man who was wearing his heart on his sleeves, not just tattoo wise, but literally. How could she be so lucky to have found him? Her unperfect perfect match was breathing life in front of her.

Her hands trembled as he slide the ring on her finger followed by a simple platinum wedding band. Her breath hitched as he left her left hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss over the rings. She took the ring she was about to slide on his own finger, a deep breath and she began her promises to him.

"I stand here, sure and knowing that you accept me with my own faults and weakness. That I will find in you the love of a father, the protectiveness of a brother, the geekness of my best friend, the passion of a lover and the safety of a life partner. I cant guarantee good days, but I`ll help you through the bad ones. I promise to fight for you not with you, to let you know when you are being a jerk, to admit that I was wrong, and to always and forever confide in you. I promise you beautiful babies, that will have your eyes, to raise them to love their father as I continue to love him each day. I give you my promise, to walk with you, hand in hand to where ever the journey of life leads us. Living, loving and learning together. Our love always was, always is and always will be."

She did the same, placing a kiss on his finger over the ring.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may ravish this luscious thing boy"

Wasting no time, he leaned down, framing her face, lips meeting for the first time as husband and wife. Her own hands wrapped around his neck, and he lifted her to stand on his sneakered feet, hands secured around her. Softly, he pulled back; forehead pressed against one another, breathing the same air, wrapped in a bubble of their own.

"You`re mine now"

"Always been yours"

_I give you my word_  
_I give you my heart_  
_This is a battle we've won_  
_And with this vow,_  
_Forever has now begun_

**10:30 P.M**

He carried her over the threshold, closing the door with his foot, before sitting her on her feet. The suite was littered with new candles and soft music, thanks to the hotel management. He took her hand, pulling her to him, swaying in place to the music.

"This is our first dance as a married couple" She rested her head on his chest, the drumming of his strong heart soothing under her ears. He rested his head on top of hers, inhaling in her sweet scent, holding her small hand in his. Under their wedding bands, rested a tattoo on her finger and his own. After the wedding was finished, she was the one suggesting the idea, until they could wear their own without a fuss being made over them married. An hour later, the smooth skin was inked, another reminder of each other. The veins twisted into an eternity symbol of forever.

"How are we gonna top this Valentine celebration next year?"

It was true. It was going to be hard to do that. Between having her in a box as a Valentine surprise present to them getting married, it was near impossible to think of something to do that will top this one.

"I am sure we can think of something" he twirled her, the dress dancing with her before bringing her back to his arms. He felt light, floating with happiness. He never knew he could continuously smile for long periods of times. He had been smiling since she slipped the ring on his finger. It just seemed effortless.

"Do you regret it?" He asked because he knew how much she wanted a wedding where they could stand infront of families and friends, for her father to walk her down the aisle and give her to him, entrusting him with his baby girl to look after.

"Never. You?"

"Not in this lifetime. I promise you one more thing"

"What is that?" he drew back, eyes roaming her happy face. She did not show any sign of regret, resentment or hate only love and happiness. He was indeed lucky to met such woman who gave so much and demanded so little. He was giving her what she deserved.

"I promise to give you the wedding you deserve. My family, yours, our friends."

"I don`t care. I don't wanna a wedding. I want a marriage. You, me everyday. That is all I have ever wanted."

"You have me. You had me for a long time and I am just sorry it took me so long, to know it was you all along"

"No more talking of the past. We have now and the rest of our lives. Forever Mr. Brooks"

"Forever Mrs. Brooks"

He leaned to kiss her, groaning as she opened beneath him without coaxing, in tune with him and what he needed. Her hands made a short work of his jacket and shirt; squealing when he lifted her up, walking to their bedroom.

_Every word I say is true_  
_This I promise you_

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too corny or too cheesy.**

**Thanks for everyone reviewing and reading my crazy stuff.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well Punk lost. BOO!**

**Rock debuted new belt. BOO!**

**It`s going back on the chubby waist of Cena. Double BOO!**

**It seems like Punk has no story yet heading to WM, even with next week`s match with Cena. A triple threat match.. John/Punk/Rock? No thank you since 2013 is promised to be the year of Cena, we can guess who is gonna win. So here, in the perfect world of fan fiction and Unmasked Hearts, we don`t have to be subjected to those crappy Vince decisions. **

**Stick around, I am having awesome plans for the respect-seeking champion, he`ll always be mine, and his crazy sidekick.**

**Long AN. Sorry :P**

* * *

**February 18th, 2013**

**Monday Night Raw**

**c-Rock`s Celebration in the ring.**

The buzz the new champion got was loud, as expected. Same as everything associated with a man profiled as the most electrifying man in all of sport entertainment. The buzz, the 'Rocky' chants and the deafening cheering of loyal fans, ones who stayed loyal despite the rare occasions where he could return to the squared ring for them.

They didn't seem to care about that. They had welcomed him with open arms when he came to knock Cena off of his high horse. The prompter of 'Hustle. Loyalty. Respect' was booed out of the building everytime he was with him. He couldn't blame them.

Here is how it works in the world of wrestling and story telling.

Business is about ratings. Ratings means millions of viewers buying the PPV along with the thousands live. That all means, money. To get the ratings, they have the story. Feuds, a fan favorite versus a malicious villain. Good versus Evil.

That is how it always been and always will be.

John was a decent man, a worker, but he had been saddled with a gimmick. To be the ultimate face of the WWE. Be the super hero who no matter what life threw at him or how many time he has been knocked down, he`ll stand back on his legs. It was admirable to promote such a message to the fans but seven years and counting of doing nothing more than beat the unbeatable odds, had put John in a stale status. A place where the boos are becoming equal with cheers.

That`s why when he came to whoop the ass of fruity pebbles they were overjoyed, and on the grandest stage of them all; Wrestlemania, he defeated John Cena. And on the grandest stage of them all, for the second time, for the second year in a row, he would meet John Cena and he would allow the hero to vanquish the villain.

The scenario was as obvious as a clown at a funeral. What was supposed to be a 'Once In A Lifetime', has now become 'Once In A Lifetime 2.0' after the WWE championship changed hands last night at the 'Elimination Chamber'.

He won the rematch for the title by pinning the former champion of CM Punk.

The legendary, lengthy and respectful title reign was ended by him after three hundreds and fifty three days. A title Punk held, defended and wore proudly since TLC of 2011, defeating John Cena to become the undisputed WWE Champion. He had only watched Punk`s achievements when he was approached to have a title shot at the royal rumble, to face whomever the title holder was. Be it Daniel Brayn, John Cena, or Punk himself.

Punk`s work was good. Great in fact. He had the love for it and worked to get it. His matches were all an evidence of how good of a wrestler Punk was and still is. From beating both Miz and Del Rio, Dolph at the RR, the many superstars at EC, Jericho at both WM and Extreme Rules, Danial Brayn and Kane on numerous occasions, back to John Cena and Ryback.

He looked at the new belt, the ugly spinner one was no more and he knew it pissed Punk off that they had this all of this time and they choose to debut it now. Everyone thought Punk was a whiner, whining about things not going his way or how a cowered he is. He had every right to be and he knew he was the last person to talk about things not going his way. They had, pretty much from day one till this very moment and he knew if he didn't have his life to get back to, the life outside of locker rooms, prancing giggly divas and wrestlers, he could have double the title reign Punk had.

But he wasn't. He was going to drop the title for John, and leave. He only came back to boost the ratings. Because it was 'good business'.

He stepped out, facing the fans as champion. His music loud, the cheers amplified and the whole building seemed to be buzzing, unlike the atmosphere backstage. No body knew what the plans were for them for certain, with the exception of him and John and most surprisingly the divas.

AJ Lee vs Kaitlyn for the divas championship. Right in the home town of AJ.

With Jack winning the elimination chamber match, Randy came out empty handed. Jericho was continuing his feud with Ziggler, since the latter beat him for his contract and he left but what for was still unknown. Was it for the briefcase? What if Dolph cashed in before, would it be for the WHC? What if Dolph failed to cash in. Where would that leave Chris and Dolph?

Sheamus, who suffered from the loss along with Cena and Ryback at the hands of The Shield, was another example to bad booking. Del Rio, Big Show, Kane, Danial and the heavily pushed Ryback were added to the pile as well.

Less than six weeks to come up with decent promos and stories. Yeah the WWE was in shit too deep and he wasn't looking forward to the half-assed stunts they were preparing to pull.

He stood at the ramp, a mike in his hand; basking in the spotlight. He was a man of big ego, so was John, Punk, Jericho and Vince himself.

"Finally The Rock has come back to L-"

The rest of the sentence was cut, the mike falling to the floor. Wielding the spinner as a weapon, Punk, dressed in his black hoodie, brought the thirty pounds old title on the back of Rock until the bulky wrestler crumbled on the floor. With his wrestling kickpads and boots, Punk put a leg on the back of Rock, forcing the stunned man to stay down.

"I have a rematch clause" he said in a sing-song tune "I bet you all would love to forget that." he addressed the booing followers of The Rock.

"But I don`t want my old title. It`s ugly, stupid and it spins. John Cena can take this kiddie belt. I want this one" He picked up the fallen title, the one that fell from The Rock`s shoulder, like he is too proud to put a title around his part time waist.

"What do you think baby?"

He feigned confusion looking for his evil partner and lover.

"It`s shiny" her chirpy voice filled the arena, getting her a fair share of boos, yet she was no where to be seen before the huge screen above them flickered, the mess of blonde/brown hair, the hybrid mix of strands that belonged to Kaitlyn filled the screen. The camera zoomed out, getting a glimpse of a pair of black familiar chucks, up smooth golden legs, black shorts and the newest cut up design on one of his 'Knees 2 Faces' t-shirts, showing her flat stomach and abs.

"But I want this one" her face twisted in a pout, pleading through the camera.

He knew Paul was trying not to burst out laughing. April didn't need to do a lot of acting to become AJ. This was real. This was his girlfriend.

No.

This was his wife.

"I`ll get you a better one"

"Punky bear" she whined, her pleading face filling the camera.

A scuffle broke out between the two women, Kaitlyn who composed herself tugged at the tightly held belt in the small hands of her former best friend.

"Give it back"

The camera followed their movements and soon they were rolling on the floor. Hair, revealed skin and lots of screaming.

"Want"

A punch in the gut.

"Take"

She yanked the title from Kaitlyn, the officials coming to separate the fighting women.

"Have" The crazy unpredictable diva looked at the belt, tracing the butterfly design, smiling brightly to Kaitlyn, offering her the belt. Once she took it, the camera followed AJ skipping down the corridors.

"Well as I was saying. I have a rematch clause. And since tonight seems to be out of the question" he looked to the still body of The Rock "How about on Smack Down?"

He paused, putting the mike close to the man, mocking him.

"Smack Down it is. This is your invitation to hell"

* * *

It`s not much and it`s not my best but as you guessed it or I am about to ruin it I am having Punk face the Undertaker in a 'Respect vs. Streak' match for WM. So I need to tie the shitty thing with Rock.

Don`t worry, I didn`t forget they eloped and got married :P

**Come visit us at Punk`s forum.**


	10. Chapter 10

Happy reading.

* * *

**03:46 A.M**

He watched from the doorway of his bedroom the serene sight. She was eagle spread atop of their bed, her dark hair a halo around her head, his black Romanos shirt bunched around her tiny waist, black lace panties peeking through. For someone so tiny and petite she took up most of the king sized bed. Both arms spread at her sides, pillows under her, next her, all around her. He knew how she hated how big the bed is, always complained about how far he was to reach in the morning.

At the privacy of their home, she wore her ring proudly around her finger, absent minded he twisted the band around his. He was a married man. She was his wife. And away from the eyes of his friends and co-workers he had slipped the ring the minute he touched foot in Chicago.

He promised her. Soon, they wouldn`t have to hide that they belonged to each other.

Him. Phillip Jack Brooks, the lone wolf, Mr. No marriage, Mr. Career, has the world`s smallest handcuff around his ring finger. Plain gold band wrapped around a tattooed finger. He was taken, officially off the market of eligible bachelors. To a former ladies man that was the ultimate punishment, sentenced to life but to him it was freedom. No more looking for that one. He had found 'The One'.

While his motto`s 'Luck`s for losers' with landing his woman, he was a lucky son of a bitch.

Nachos, the small golden dog, came to a stop at his feet wagging his small tail. After getting off on the wrong foot, the small beast warmed up to him, giving him the 'ok'. He had heard her say backstage numerous times. The small dog`s approval was essential to April.

_'If Nachos says no, I say no.'_

He set his bags quietly, not wanting to disturb her from her slumber. After the last Raw, he along with several superstars took part in shows in Doha and Turkey and none of the divas were part of the show, considering the costumes and traditions of both countries. And so he had left his new wife at home, where she had several appearances to make, interviews to be had. Those three days were miserable, away from her, knowing he was going home to lose his rematch to earn back his title, and the fact that for over a year, this was the first shows outside the states he had without his title.

He toed his sneakers, his dirty Cubs hat that had seen better days followed suit. The closer he got to the bed, the more he could see the mess around her small frame. Several DVDs and comics around her feet, a bowl of popcorn next to it, her hand clutching the remote. It looked she had fallen asleep watching a movie. His eyes fell on the TV, the paused picture had him smiling.

Elvis was standing between two people. A bride and a groom.

She had been watching their wedding. He had forgotten the camera he handed the lady, Elvis`s wife, as she shoot the wedding from start to finish. Shutting it off, he put the CD back into its casing, moving to closer to the bed.

Slipping out of his jeans and hoodie, he cleared the bed of the mess, carrying her to place her under the covers, his body drawn to her. Three long days away, he had sorely missed her with how used he was to having her near all the time, in his every waking moment, three days away were too much for him.

_You`re getting sappy in your old age, Punk._

Drawing the covers over them, he let out a sigh; one he reserved for when he`d sleep in his own bed in his very own apartment. He let her wiggle, small body moving against his, finally settling when she found a comfortable spot, her arm wrapping around his torso, anchoring her body to him.

"Missed you hubby" Her voice drowsy as her warm breath tickled the skin under his chin where her nose was buried. Tired as he was he wanted so much to make love to her, touch her again, feel the skin of the woman he loved but he settled for a kiss at the crown of her head. He had forever for that.

"Missed you too baby" his hand snagged under his shirt that she wore, tracing over her spine in feathery touches, her skin warm under his fingers.

"How did it go?"

"Kicked ass, came home. You?" he didn`t want to talk about his non eventful days. His heart was not in it.

"Bunch of promotional stuff, granting wishes, came home."

"Such excitement"

"Plenty. Ready for tomorrow?"

"I am always ready baby"

* * *

**March 4th 2013**

******Monday night RAW.**

He stood in the ring, belt-less and title-less. He, CM Punk, was no longer the WWE Champion. He lost at both his main match and rematch to a cRock part-timer. That statement left a bitter taste in his mouth. Storylines aside, he had no problem with any of the stars in the back, at least not ones serious enough but he along with others had problems with two men.

John Cena and Dwayne 'The Rock'.

The first for being the poster boy and the golden child of Vincent. A goose that laid golden eggs, John was the number one star ahead of people who were there before he was out of his diapers Shawn, Undertaker, Kane were behind John. Simply because John brought home the bacon. High sales rates meant high revenues meaning Vince was a happy boss.

Dwayne because he put wrestling, something he and most of the locker room put first, he put it second to his movies and Hollywood life. Hell his movies were not that good. He hated how someone who hardly cared anymore about wrestling, the fans could be handed something so easy where people like him worked their asses off all year long just to get somewhere in a business that crushes anything outside the stereotype of what a WWE superstar and champion should look like.

After his raging fit was done, Paul and AJ stood away from him, letting him work out his frustrations and letting out his anger, both knew Punk was channeling the anger from years of mistreatment and disrespect.

"For years I have put my body on the line for the entertainment of you. I made guys like John Cena, Ryback, and The Rock, who can`t wrestle to save their lives; look good. I have beat everyone and anyone Vince threw my way. From raging monsters to superstars of this era, of the attitude era. I am a winner. I am the best in the world. I am an icon. I am the cornerstone of this company, people! My streak as WWE champion will never end. I will always be champion. My streak .. "

The lights went out and the arena was bathed in darkness and the mummers of the crowd filling the arena. The loud infamous sound of gong sounded, smoke started coming out. The gong sounded again followed by twin flames at the ramp exploding, casting an eerie glow. The filled arena all stood screaming, men, women, children all were on their feet watching 'The Deadman' standing at the top of the ramp, his long black coat reaching the ground, the hood covering his head.

Paul stood, mouth agape in shock as he gripped AJ tightly; Punk`s body coming to stand infront of them, the only barrier between them and The Deadman.

Everyone watched, captivated as the man known as The Phenom, the one with the unbreakable streak make his way to the ring through the thick white smoke.

Eyes wide, Punk kept his arms open around his mentor and his on screen girlfriend; body tensing as the Undertaker made his way to the center of the ring.

The music died down, both stars at different ends, staring at each other.

"There is only one streak here. The Deadman`s streak"

* * *

So it begins, The Undertaker is said be coming back for this Raw and starting his feud with Punk. I hope they plan on having Punk break the streak.

Have a nice day :)


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the lack of updates. Life has been super busy for me trying to juggle my school which dumped loads of work, term papers and well extreme boredom in my lazy lap. You feel my pain.

On Raw Punk stole 'The Urn' turning the feud with the Undertaker more personal and lessening his chances of breaking the streak but I am hopping that Punk does have a clean win on the Undertaker on the grand stages of them all. AJ does have a title shot at WM too, a poor lackluster buildup to what could have been the best divas match we had in a while where both women could hold their own in the ring and are pretty good but nothing new for the idiotic assembly of people known as 'creative team' and I use that term loosely. The only thing they are creative at is finding new ways to stick their heads further more into their asses.

Shutting up now. Whoever is still reading, thanks for you know...waiting.

This takes place at the last Raw with some modification to fit this outrageous piece, I know huge gap left untouched since my last update. That`s life for ya :/

AN: Established Randy Orton/AJ Lee brother/sister relationship in Masked Confessions, chapter 23.

-Sam

* * *

**March 25th, 2013**

**Monday Night Raw**

**07:30 P.M**

"Had I known getting a manager meant getting flowers, I would have done so a long time ago"

Paul visibly froze, gulping audibly. The smooth, low dangerous voice almost caressed his neck where his shirt`s collar didn't quite meet the skin of his neck, leaving that small patch exposed to the most terrifying thing. Tanned rippling muscles stepped out from the darkness, sleek glistering skin that put the ones of gods to shame stood casually to his side, leaning against the wall; lips stretched in his signature smirk, vibrant blue eyes calculating.

Paul Haymen was not a fan of The Apex Predator of World Wrestling Entertainment. Not the wrestler and most certainly not the man. He scared Paul, the vibes making him not at ease whenever he was within seeing or hearing distance with the man beside him. The feeling of unease filled Paul a lot, as luck would have it that one of the few men AJ adored to death was Randy Orton and the man considered his client`s girl friend, soon-to-be wife his little sister.

And a scene where both he and Punk had to be in the same place as AJ and Randy was something to behold. The tensed history between Randy and Punk and the clashing of personality was bad enough without adding to the fact that Randy publicly stated his disapproval over AJ taking 'Punk`s sorry ass' back after what he had put her through.

"Randy, what a surprise" his voice laced with disdain having to deal with him. He couldn't wait to be on the other side of Punk`s dressing room.

"Walrus"

Randell Keith Orton, third generation wrestler, the world`s youngest heavyweight champion, enjoyed making the old man who 'managed' Punk squirm. And squirm he did and Randy couldn't be thrilled but wished he could intimidate the manage just as much.

He itched to get his hands on Punk...no scratch that.. he itched to get his hands on Phillip Brooks. Back in the good grace of April, Punk was off-limits from the numerous times April had drilled it into him. No touching the boyfriend without suffering some damages to their relationship. Before that Punk was completely off-limits backstage, but whenever he got the chance to be in the ring with him, his punches became stiffer, his holds tighter and that only made him feel a little better until he went to his room to find April crying because of him.

"Pleasure as always" Paul sighed as the knob twisted and opened the door, closing it behind him. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, he walked further in the room, placing the large flower arrangement for Punk on the table, admiring the colorful flowers. Searching for a card, he found none but it was common to get flowers and gifts from fans.

Randy snorted watching Paul hurriedly disappear behind his client`s door before pushing himself to go to his own room, waiting on a word on his mysterious opponent for the night. His boots kicked something, the shuffling noise loud in the silent hallway. Bending down, he picked the card examining it closely. _It must have fallen from the bouquet._

Curious, he flipped the card. His blood boiled and he saw red.

Looks like his chance to get his hands on Phillip Brooks has finally arrived.

* * *

AJ stepped out of the divas locker room decked in her new wrestling gear. Blue jeans short, her usual chucks and a black top, white skulls completing the look. A look at her phone assured her that her hubby would have received her gift along with her promise to an evening neither one of them would ever forget.

Stepping around the corner, the raised voiced finally reaching her. Worry filled her as Phil and Randy`s angry voices filled her head. Sprinting, she pushed the door open, stepping into a stand off between the two men.

"What`s going on?" uncertainty clouded her features, more worried now as Randy stepped in Phil`s path to get to her.

"No. You stay away from her. I have sat on the sidelines long enough, and I`ll be damned if I let you hurt her again."

Quickly she shut the door, noticing people paying more attention to the argument and she didn't want them to hear anything regarding their personal lives.

"Randy! What`s going on?" she took a step closer to a man that has become a big brother to her, the kind that would tear to pieces whatever hurt his little sister. He seemed to ignore her, all too fixed on Phil, eyes hard and only then she noticed his split lip, crimson blood smudging his whiskered jaw a quick look at Phil confirmed that they were brawling before she showed up. Snatching a few tissues, she bundled them, dabbing at Phil`s bloody lip, whipping what dripped down his chin.

Throwing the used tissues, she faced them again; sighing when they continued to ignore her and snarl at each other.

"Paul! What happened here?"

"This lunatic barged in before he attacked Punk"

"I barely grazed him. It could have been worse"

She didn't doubt that. When motivated in his anger, Randy was dangerous.

"Punk got something to tell you angel face. You better sit down for this one" he sneered, lip curled to bare his teeth.

For the first time since she entered the room he faced her and despite the situation in which they were in, he smiled at her, her presence filling him with peace, calming him.

"Fine. I`ll gladly fill her in"

He flopped down to his couch, motioning for Randy to go ahead, knowing his carelessness would irk him even more.

"This scum piece of shit has been two-timing you. Not only is he dipping his dick somewhere else, he got a wife too. This dropped from the flowers he got."

He read out loud _"Punky bear I cannot wait till we get home. Got some new things to model for you. Your wifey, Mrs Phil Brooks"_

Randy expected one of two to happen once he broke the news to AJ. Either for her to faint or scream bloody murder at that punk she calls boyfriend, attempt to kick him where it hurt just like she did with Trent before fainting from shock. It is why he stepped closer to her before he told her what he had found and what he thought would send her crashing to her knees. It was better to tell her the harsh truth than live in that perfect little lie Punk had drawn for her.

That was his exceptions in regards of AJ`s reaction and that is what he did not get.

Instead, the five foot something girl he came to love as a kid annoying sister burst out laughing, and soon she was clutching her sides.

"You think Punk has a secret wife?"

More laughing from her, more confusion from him and Paul who looked between the laughing AJ and the silent Punk.

"Oh my God.. baby Randy thinks your cheating on me"

It was getting creepy for Randy to watch AJ laugh like that. He knew some expressed shock like that, laughing at the mere thought of it before reality sat in and well they fainted... but Punk was keeping awfully quiet about it, had he been guilty or wrong he would laugh at the accusation not remain silent.

She wiped at the corner of her eyes, the little tears escaping with her maniac laughter. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she chanced a look at her husband and knew he was leaving things up to her.

"I know he`s married Randy"

"You know! And that`s ok with you AJ? I thought you knew better"

She watched him pace, hands clawing at his buzz cut hair before drawing a hand across his face, breathing deeply; setting his cold eyes on Punk.

"I am Mrs. Phillip Jack Brooks" She took his hand, intertwining their fingers, and Randy upon close inspection saw the golden band on her ring finger, watching as Punk slid a matching one on his finger too.

"Married! How?When? Why?" it was Paul who managed to squeak out from behind him.

"Three excellent questions"

"Like any normal people getting married. On Valentine`s day. Because we want to get married"

Paul finally stepped forward offering to congratulate them, kissing her cheek before embracing Punk wishing them ever happiness.

"Aren`t you gonna kiss the bride?"

He enveloped her in his strong tattooed arms, giving her a warm hug. She laughed at something he said before he stepped back "No Randy, he didn't knock me up" ruffling her hair, he headed to the door, pausing to look back at Punk.

"I`ll see you out there in the ring"

"Looking forward to it"

* * *

**Monday Night Raw**

**10:00 P.M**

"This is a mixed tag team match set for one fall. Approaching the ring first, from St. Louis, Missouri and Housten, TX. Randy Orton and Kaitlyn."

"We just saw a fight breaking out backstage, where Randy attacked Punk from behind for Punk being the Undertaker`s opponent at Wrestlemania before Punk`s crazy girlfriend AJ jumped on the back of Randy Orton"

"I have said before and I`ll say it again. That girl is coco-coco. Psyicho."

"Well that is the reason we have this match. AJ`s whackiness. Kaitlyn tried to break the fight and got her slap share of the day and those wild cats went at it"

Both Randy and Kaitlyn settled into their corner, waiting for Punk and AJ to come out next.

"And their opponents, from Chicago, IL and Union City, NJ. CM Punk and AJ Lee"

'Cult of Personality' started after the infamous statics. The WWE`s own power couple stood at the top of the ramp, basking in the heat of the crowd.

They walked down, Punk with his usual arrogant gait and AJ`s perky skipping. Punk held the ropes open to allow her to step in, watching her eyeing that pink title draped on Kaitlyn`s shoulder.

Come Wrestlemania, both will have their moments to shine. Come Wrestlemania, everyone would know that she was his wife. He had just the plan for it.

* * *

I am trying not to drag this any further. So I am sad to say this will come to an end soon. As in two maybe three chapters soon; marking the end in this trilogy.

Hope it`s been fun for you.


	12. Chapter 12

___I look up to the sky_  
_And now the World is mine_  
_I've known it all my life_  
_I made it, I made it!_  
_I used to dream about, the life I'm living now_  
_I know that there's no doubt._  
_ I made it!_

_"Just because you`re breaking the streak, doesn't mean I`ll go easy on you kid. You gotta earn it"_

The music may have been blasting loud enough to break his ear drums and cause them to bleed, the words Mark has delivered to him an hour ago rang louder than any other screaming lyrics.

This was it, a moment that any superstar has dreamed of, breaking 'The Streak'. It wasn't Shawn Michaels, HHH or even Kane. Hell it wasn't even the golden boy of the company. It was him, a little no-body wanna be star from Chicago IL, whose father is an alcoholic, the one-pair-jeans punk-ass kid.

His dressing room was empty save him and April`s dog, Nachos. Paul was off somewhere, making last minutes check ups, Colt and his family were now in their seats, watching the matches that has opened the show of all shows, waiting for his and April`s moment. Tonight, in her hometown and on the stage where legends were born, their legacy forever cemented, she was given her first opportunity at the purple butterfly title. A kid who grew up on the street, was handed nothing but obstacles she had made it through to the very end. He had seen her work her way up, bust her ass to be better back from when he saw her at FCW till this very moment. Vince had taken a gamble on that girl and she had proved to be nothing but the very best choice.

He leaned back into her, sighing as her hand massaged the tense muscles of his neck and shoulders, easing some of the tension away. Turning it off, he placed the headphones next to him, closing his eyes to enjoy the pleasant feeling.

"You next?"

"Yes. Due in 10 minutes. Thought I`d sneak off, get my good luck kiss before I head out" Quickly and swiftly, he turned and grabbed hold of her waist, hauling her small body over the back of the couch to settle her sprawled across the leather seat. Her laughter died down but the smile still played on her lips, her eyes all sorts of sparkling and focused on him. "You`ll do good out there!"

"You think?"

"I know you will. After all you`re the wife of 'the best in the world'" he played with the curled locks, twisting them around his finger before releasing them, watching as the shiny hair curled further. "Wife. Sometimes it seems a bit surreal. Feels like I am gonna walk up and find myself back where you barely said two words to me"

"You yapped nonstop"

"I did no such thing" she gaped, eyes bulging as she feigned insult but he could see the mirth dancing in her brown eyes. He knew her all too well.

"You made me nervous. This 5 foot something nerd actually made me nervous ergo the odds were not in your favor"

"I make you nervous now?" she held his hand to her face, pressing a fluttering kiss into his palm, eyes upwards waiting for him to answer.

"Yes"

"You get teeny tiny butterflies in your tummy?"

A mock glare "I don't have butterflies in my tummy. I am not a girl"

_Oh-oh._He felt the impeding sense of doom as she sat up straighter, eyes teasing and he knew he had poked the sleeping teasing bear. A cute short one but a bear nevertheless.

"But you scream like a little girl when I tickle your tummy"

He grabbed both hands in his, already knowing if he didn`t he`d be in trouble and at the receiving end of a tickling session.

"Keep this up and a different scream will be heard" he warned, already counting down the minutes where they could go home and...

"Promises promises"

"I am a man of my word April"

He was and the coming days would show her how he meant every promise he had ever made her.

___Known from the city where no one believed in me_  
_But I never give up the fight._  
_Ya, but now on top._  
_I told you to let it rock_  
_The moneys fallin from the sky-y-y-y-y_  
_I made it._

**MetLife Staduim**

**WrestleMania 29**

**09:15 P.M**

She braced herself for the collusion, taking a deep breath, exhaling a second before a whirl of blonde and brown knocked into her midsection, spearing her into the mat. The instant burn and heating of her back she and Kaitlyn toppled to the mat, her body protesting at the violent landing. She was aware of Kaitlyn moving to hook her leg, her hands pinning her tiny shoulders, going for the pin; yet she didn't know how she managed to roll her shoulder off the mat just before the referee`s hand landed for the third count. Survival instincts or just pure adrenaline..she did it much to the delight of the people watching. She, a current heel, was not a fan favorite especially with the lovable Kaitlyn in the ring but being a native Jersey girl and a source of pride, her hometown was more than happy to cheer her own on one of the most important milestone of her career. Who would have thought that the girl who watched her first WrestleMania from crappy seats was now in the middle of the ring for a chance to snag the butterfly belt.

Their match has been going strong for about ten minutes now. Ever since she had stepped out and skipped to the ring until Kaitlyn walked out with the title wrapped around her waist, it had been one constant battle of energies. Whether from the New Jersey crowd, her resilience or her best friend`s skyrocketing cheers, never has a Diva`s match received this much attention and in that moment, even if she lost infront of her dad and family, she was damn proud for getting this far.

A quiet discrete reminder from the referee had them both readying for the last bout before their time will be up.

She struggled to get up, feeling Kaitlyn`s hand wrap around her neck, readying to bring her down for a DDT. Quickly her arms wrapped around the back of Kaitlyn`s knees, lifting the powerhouse diva`s legs, costing Kaitlyn her balance and losing the tight circle she had her neck in. She followed, raining punches on the stunned woman, rolling on the mat when she pushed her away.

Panting, she backed into the ropes, sprinting toward Kaitlyn where she was struggling to get to her knees. Her knee connected to the side of Kaitlyn`s face, her signature move known as 'Shining Wizard', scrambling to to cover the prone body, feeling the referee drop to do the count, her body thrown off after the second count, face showing shock, anger, melting and raging emotions as she backed away from her friend, chest heaving from the swirl of emotions that the crazy chick was experiencing.

Again she waited for Kaitlyn to get up on struggling tired feet, running towards her, hooking her legs around the blonde/brown hybrid`s neck, curving her body around to grab Kaitlyn`s arm, successfully trapping her in the 'Octopus' hold. The crowd roared as Kaitlyn started to crumble, kneeling on the mat, face twisted in pain as her hand was wrenched back in an uncomfortable position.

In slow motion, the referee asking Kaitlyn if she wanted to tap out and submit, the crowd getting to their feet when Kaitlyn`s hand finally raised up, bringing it down to slam repeatably on the mat, a universal signal of tapping out.

The bell rang, a sound to signal the end of a match. 80,676 people came to life, watching their very own Jersey girl get her first official WWE title at the grandest stage.

_See I dont live for glamour,and I dont care for fame_  
_Im in this for the love of the game_  
_Funny how things can change_  
_They didnt believe in me_  
_Then they calling my name_  
_Now look who cashed in_  
_They didnt wanna know me back then_  
_But ever since I don gon platinum_  
_Everything turned around_  
_And now the sky is falling down_

**Streak VS. Respect.**

The golden urn fell from his hands as he fell to the mat not far from where the deadman was currently laying prone, surrendering to his exhaustion.

Today was a day of accomplishments.

Daniel retained his title along with Kane as they faced a fierce fight for the tag team championship from Rhdoes and Sandow.

Chris squashed Dolph.

John was set to snatch the WWE title.

And his wife had won her first title. Hopefully one of many.

And here he was in a fight with a phenom to earn bragging rights to be the one to put the deadman to his final and eternal rest.

From punches to clotheslines. From GTS to Piledriver. From the 'Anaconda Vice' to 'Hell`s Gate. Everything was executed perfectly and each and every move has been useless in putting one or the other down enough to count a win.

He wanted it clean. No Shield. No distraction from Paul or AJ. No count outs.

Either he would submit or be pinned.

He leaned heavily at the corner, the ropes supporting his weight, lessening the strain of his injured knee. When this is over, he`ll have to go on a much needed recuperating break. At wits end, he brushed the sweat off his face as he breathed, ignoring the boos of the crowd. It was obvious his heel turn was not successful completely. There was people still cheering for him despite his despicable acts. Even tonight`s result, win or loss, his true fans will stick by his side.

He shook his leg, trying to ease the pain that was creeping in at the worst time, waiting for the other man to stand up, shakily as well.

He was known to go off script. This act would cement his reputation. He grabbed the heavier man by the waist and he knew that Mark recognized the set up. Hands on his legs were a consent to go on. A deep breath and he lifted him, Mark`s legs wrapping around his head, his back straightened before planting him into the mat, his body dropping in a heap atop of him. Vaguely aware of the screams, he gathered his last remains of energy, lifting the deadman`s leg up.

A referee dropped down, one hand on the mat, the other raised to bring down three times to count a win.

1

How ironic would it be that The Undertaker`s famous streak would end by a 'Last Ride' to eternal rest.

2

He was so close..

3

He did it

_I made it!_

Chez frowned at the elegant envelope, curious of its contents. They were on their way to the airport to head back home for Chicago and back into their jobs. Both Chaeleen and Cassie showed her identical envelopes to the one she held. Their brother was up to something. She opened it, taking out its content. The writing was sharp and beautiful.

She smiled. It seems they were returning to New Jersey after all.

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the joining of Phillip Brooks & April Mendez._

_Sunday April, 21st 2013_

* * *

One step away from ending this tale.

Thank you all for the unwavering support of my humble work. Could not have made it this far without you.

Much love.

An epilogue will be added soon to give this love story a proper happy ending.

-Sam


	13. Epilogue

_Not sure if you know this_  
_But when we first met_  
_I got so nervous_  
_I couldn't speak_  
_In that very moment_  
_I found the one and_  
_My life had found its_  
_Missing piece_

**Sunday.**

** April, 21st **

**UC, NJ.**

**The Mendez residence.**

A man in love was a force to reckoned with. In a matter of hours the transition their house went through had to be seen to believe. A humble home has become a place for a fairytale all because of the determination of the young man next to him.

"What do you think?"

He smiled seeing the fruit of hard labor come to life. Afternoon light filled the spacious living room, reflecting through the sheer white curtains that rustled from the small breeze. The wood floor was lined with soft petals, the soft peach contrasting with the dark floor. It lead towards the backyard, where both sides of the door were opened wide, a white tulle ribbon hung.

"It`s wonderful son" he patted his back, noticing how he turned to look at him in shock "Well you`re family now. Family isn't just blood, son. It`s people you love and love you back"

Giggles filled the silence that descended, and they watched as April`s sister chased after her toddler, who was trying to escape her mother, her small feet carrying her across the open space, running to hide behind him.

"It`s ok. I got this beauty" he scooped up the girl, mindful not to wrinkle the white dress she wore, her curly locks framing her small face. She looked so much like what he thought April looked like at her age. Caramel skin, big brown doe eyes and bright smile; she was quite the beauty.

"You got her stuff ready?" he adjusted her on his hip, facing her sister who had her hair in rolls, dressed in sweats.

"Everything in my room and waiting for her. When is she supposed to be back anyway?"

A quick look at his watch "It`s 12 now. Your mother said they`d take about two hours tops, so that gives us about 15 minutes tops"

"Operation Secret Wedding has commenced I see"

Randy and his wife lead the group through the door, his little girl in his arms. Stephen, Kofi, Kaitlyn, Amy, Colt and his sisters followed, all dressed for the occasion. Paul made his way through the crowd gathering "Sorry..whopss...head..sorr.." he stood infront of him. His manager and close friend was out of breath.

"I brought balloons"

He watched as April`s brother, Chris guided them to the backyard and he rolled his eyes when he heard the women 'aww' and 'ahh' and gush how beautiful it was.

He had promised her a perfect wedding where his family and hers, friends and loved ones shared this day with them.

He handed Maria to her mother, brushing his suddenly sweaty palms against his jeans. For his plan to work, he needed her to trust him to the very end.

_Big bird here. The crazy chick is 5 minutes away from the hen. Big bird has given green light._

He shook his head.

_That`s what I get for scheming with my in-laws_

_What we have is timeless_  
_My love is endless_  
_And with this ring, I_  
_Say to the world_  
_You're my every reason_  
_You're all that I believe in_  
_With all my heart, I_  
_Mean every word_

_"I need you to trust me"_

_"I trust you!"_

"Step" her foot landed on the floor before walking slowly, feeling her mother`s hand stop her. If memory served her right, she should be standing near the door that lead into their backyard, blindfolded, dress up or down. She didn't know. She stopped knowing when he had wrapped that blindfold around her eyes and told her to trust him.

It must have been some date he was planning. Sending her off to get her hair done, picking her dress for her, and not allowing her to see anything while her mother and sister helped her get ready. The secrecy was killing her, curiosity skyrocketing as minutes passed by.

She squinted her eyes as the blindfold was suddenly removed from her eyes. She felt her arm being hooked into another one, following to see her father in a suit standing next to her, and in disbelief she saw the shining of tears.

"Daddy?" Her brain couldn't fathom what her eyes saw.

_"I promise to give you the wedding you deserve. My family, yours, our friends."_

"He is a fine man. He`ll take care of you" he patted her hand and finally she realized what she was wearing. A very white, very beautiful dress that reached the floor.

Before she got a chance to wrap her mind around what`s happening, the double door opened and her father stepped out. She followed, stunned. People filled the spacious outdoors setting. She recognized them now, their friends, his family and hers, standing up facing her.

She searched for him, finding him standing at the very far end, decked in a black suit, looking like the man who had twirled her around in Paris once upon a time.

Her eyes were luminous and fixed on him. She was breathtaking, painfully so. The dress fit her, her hair just the way he liked it, curled and tumbling past her shoulders. She wore a radiant smile as her father tugged her to walk down the makeshift aisle.

"He`s waiting for you"

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Just don`t let me fall"

_So as long as I live I love you_  
_Will have and hold you_  
_You look so beautiful in white_  
_And from now 'til my very last breath_  
_This day I'll cherish_  
_You look so beautiful in white_

* * *

Thanks for all the support. From reviews to simple words of encouragements really helped me get this far in the trilogy. Happy that my work was received with this warm welcome.

Meanwhile I`ll be continuing 'Ballerina And The Best'.

Be sure to drop by and read:

Soul Searchers: Seven Devils by Red Foxie.

Not Weak Just Stronger by RunninOnCrazy

Desperate Measures by ChaosTheory

Natural Dynamite and Calming Touch by Raiden519. Keep nagging him to update.

Adios ;)

-Sam


End file.
